I'm the Kazekage!
by choco maribel
Summary: She busted into the committee meeting and defeated him in a battle. Now she's the evil Kazekage and her duty is to make Subaku no Gaara's life a living hell. But in one swift accident, everything changes. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE. It's a GaaraxOC...
1. Enter Isamu!

**SUMARRY**: She busted inside the committee room and defeated him in battle. Now, she's the evil Kazekage and her duty is to make Subaku no Gaara's life a living hell. Him being her assigned bodyguard isn't so good. But when he discovers her secret, she chased him down to kill him. With one swift accident, she hit her head and just woke up having no memories of her past. What happens when love pulls them closer? And when everything is all set for the wedding, her memories suddenly came back. What will happen? It's a GaaraxOC... please read!!

* * *

.

The sand sibling gathered inside a room along with the Sand village's elders. The agenda was all about the decision of appointing Gaara as the village's Kazekage. The redhead didn't say anything but his older siblings were giving him full support. Thanks to Naruto Uzumaki, he practically changed for the better. He's no longer the bloodthirsty demon that kills almost anyone who irritates him.

They talked about the reasons of appointing him as the Kage. His teal eyes narrowed, _I know it's something about Shukaku and using me as a tool for this village_. Either way, he's determined to change into a better person for his hometown. He wanted his existence to become necessary so he must work hard to achieve that goal. He wanted to protect this village and change his bad image, even just a little bit.

The elder spoke, "The position of Sunagakure's Kazekage is now officially given to-"This was at once cut off by the loud and noisy opening of the door. Everyone in the room stared in surprise at the intruder, even Subaku no Gaara. In front of them was a girl, about the age of Gaara, mildly chubby, sun-tanned skin, with shoulder-length black hair and a semi-pissed expression. The ANBU guard butted in, "I'm very sorry Sir but she forced her way in. There was nothing we could do to stop her." Gaara looked at his sibling expression, which were too shock to mutter an 'Aa', then to the ANBU guard whose clothes were shred to pieces.

The girl looked plain and her clothes reminded the Shukaku-vessel of the 5th Hokage, Tsunade. She was wearing a pink tank-top inside a sky-blue yukata, black pants reaching just below her knees and high-heeled ninja sandals. One elder made a sound. "Isamu…," the old man growled. "What's this?" the girl known as Isamu asked while resting her hands on each side of her waist. No one answered her so she made an assumption, "Are you deciding who will be the next Kazekage?" One of the high-rank Jounin answered, "Yes, and you came to interrupt the ceremony of giving the title."

Isamu raised a fine brow and asked, "And that kid over there is the one you'll be giving the title to?" Gaara's eyes narrowed at her for addressing him as a kid. The elders nodded. She closed her eyes and let out a deep sigh. When the elders were about to breathe in relief, "I certainly don't agree!!" she roared. Their eyes widened at her sudden outburst, but not Gaara.

One elder frowned and closed his eyes while massaging his temples. The others looked at him with a hint of worry. "Have all of you gone insane? You can't just put him," Isamu glared at the redhead then back to the old people, "in that position." Kankurou growled at her words while Temari glared at the ebony-haired girl. Sighs were heard. "Isamu, we have decided. It's for the village's benefit." She smirked, "Oh, I thought you have decided to have ME as your 5th Kazekage," she sarcastically mocked. The sand siblings gasped in shock but Gaara stayed quiet as usual. Instead, he just folded his arms across his chest.

"The 4th Kazekage entrusted the position to me if ever something happens to him," she told them. "He entrusted the position to me because HE was the one who personally TRAINED me." She walked paced back and forth while informing them. "Heck, I was even stronger than the Kazekage himself." Temari's eyes widened, _this is the elite academy student Father was secretly training_! Kankurou was shocked too, _was she… Was she the one who_…

The elders were silent. They were thinking to themselves. In fact, the late Kazekage had arranged the position for Isamu. They knew her abilities and her power. Baki grimaced, "Isamu, her power can even rival Gaara's own," he thought. She was a perfect example of a shinobi; kunoichi who values life, dignity, pride, her village and its people, and teamwork. She was rightfully the heir to the title but the demon has its own advantages too. He has the demon Shukaku and can control sand, which is abundant in Suna, and has far more massive chakra than anyone else in the Wind country.

She's also a talented medical ninja who sought the training of Chiyo and the Great Tsunade, hence her clothing. She also trained with many senseis. (AN: Just between us, she's often called teacher's pet when she's still in the academy. He, he, he… *cackles evilly*).

Everything's almost fine except for her attitude. You see, she's got quite a cocky attitude and sometimes she gets arrogant when angered. She sometimes tends to do things on her own. This angered some of the elders but to their greatest frustration, all her plans were good. Plus, she's the Kazekage's favorite pet. He tends to listen to her than to them.

They can't think of any ways to settle this problem. They know what will happen if she gets too angered. She would cause ruckus if she didn't get her way. "Brat," thought Baki angrily. He remembered her bratty-ness.

"_Hey Baki-sensei," Isamu called. He looked at her coldly. "Why do you cover half of your face?" she asked. "It's none of your business," he answered. She frowned, "That's not in with fashion today." He glared at her. She jumped up, nearly scaring him. "Come on! Show the world who you are! Don't be afraid to show them what you look like! How can you face your problem if your problem is your face?!" she shouted. His blood boiled at that moment. "Shut up!" he hissed angrily. "Why don't you watch your own face? I think I'm more flawless than you!" he growled at her. "My acne? Ahahahaha!! At least I'm proud! I don't cover up or do anything!" she laughed, "Besides, I'm cute!" He blushed in embarrassment. "Someday brat, you'll you're gonna repent on your sins," he thought angrily_.

She's great with her insults too that's why no one dared to oppose her.

Chiyo looked at her ex-student and cleared her throat. "The only way to settle this," they looked at her, "is to have a match."

.

Gaara confidently walked pass her and out of the room. She smirked and followed him outside. The remaining sand siblings gulped and looked at each other. They soon went to the rooftop to watch the match between Isamu and Gaara. Chiyo was like the referee of the fight.

"Okay, the one who wins this match will be given the title of Kazekage." The two individuals looked at each other, hate was in their eyes. The wind blew sand all over the place. Luckily for them, the tower was situated far from the city. "One rule is," Chiyo said, "Do not kill your opponent."

They were ready, "One," Isamu smiled calmly, "Two," Gaara looked at her without any emotion, "Three," Isamu put her right foot forward, "BEGIN!"


	2. Let The Fight Begin!

They were ready, "One," Isamu smiled calmly, "Two," Gaara looked at her without any emotion, "Three," Isamu put her right foot forward. "BEGIN!"

Gaara didn't do any move he just stood there with his arms folded across his chest. Isamu just stood also. Soon, there was silence. "Hey, aren't you going to attack me or what?" she asked boredly, she almost yawned. Gaara smirked, "Ladies first." A vein popped on the side of her forehead. "How dare you!! Are you saying that I'm weak?!" she yelled angrily across the distance. He didn't respond.

Temari looked down confidently. "I know Gaara's gonna win this match," she told her younger brother. The masked puppeteer smirked, "No one ever escaped Gaara's sand." "She's just an arrogant weakling, let's just see. Hand-picked by my father huh?" Temari thought_. Base on her body structure, she's not even fit. How can she outrun his sand? Even Rock Lee is not fast enough_, Kankurou mused. He figured out that she's not a taijutsu user.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Isamu built 12 shadow clones and attacked the redhead. She observed how his sand moves and destroyed her clones with one swift motion. Kankurou chuckled at her technique, "Where did she get that? From that loud mouth blonde?" Baki looked over his student and thought to his self, "Good, she's observing the sand's motion."

"Is that all?" asked the redhead. She just looked at him. He smirked and sent sand to her way, she just dodge it when she stepped side wards. She looked at the spot where the sand striked and looked back at him, "Hmm…" He sent sand to strike her and she swiftly dodge them with her cartwheels and hopping, much to their surprise.

"How could she dodge the fast strikes? Not even Uchiha dodged it without a scratch!" Kankurou gasped. Baki just closed his eyes, "Don't underestimate her." The siblings looked at him, "I'm not even sure of the outcome of this," he said. "Baki-sensei..." Temari whispered as she looked back at the fighting teens.

Gaara commanded bigger amount of sand to destroy her. "Let's see if you can still do your tricks," he thought. Of course, Isamu couldn't use her silly moves. She jumped out of the sand's way. "Guess I angered him," she thought. "I still can't be sure of his sand's capability," she looked at his teal eyes, "I need to get hit." She took a deep breath and ran towards him, surprising him. "She's too open," he thought.

Their eyes widened. "Is she trying to get herself killed?!" gasped the elders from the tower. Her body crashed with his sand; she was buried underneath. Gaara was still emotionless. Chiyo looked at the sight in surprise. They waited for her to resurface. Soon, it was already 20 minutes. "She's dead," Kankurou murmured. "No," Baki said then there was a big explosion. Sand protected Gaara from any debris.

As the smoke cleared, they saw a bloodied Isamu. "She's alive," Temari stated. Isamu smirked at the demon-vessel, "Miss me?" Teal eyes bore into her obsidian ones icily. She spit blood on the sand, "Got it." Her hair rose up and weak smokes of blue rose from her and her wounds healed. "You are really, really strong, brat." She spat the last word at him making him furrow. "I'll kill you," he murmured coldly. She scoffed and smirked. She removed her yukata and the wind blew it away.

Kankurou's cheeks tinted pink. "Whoa, I didn't know she's got some breasts," he thought pervertedly.

"I'll finish this battle now." Gaara sensed her seriousness and grinned evilly. But in a flash, she was gone in his sight. His eyes widened, he remembered this speed from Rock Lee. He readied his sand for any attacks.

"Where did she go?" asked Kankurou. "She was impossibly… fast," Temari whispered in disbelief.

She poofed in front of him and immediately striked a punch at her face but it slowly spurted into sand. "Suna?" he asked, surprised. "Too slow for a Kage," he felt a big painful punch directed behind his head. He didn't have any time to react, he was sent flying far from the battlefield.

Gaara's siblings stared wide-eyed at the scene. The watchers were speechless, even Chiyo was shocked. Isamu withdrew her arm and looked at her fist; there was a blood on it. "… Suna."

"If Gaara didn't have his sand armor, he could've had a cracked skull and is heavily bleeding right now," Chiyo thought.

She looked at her fallen opponent slowly rose up with his head down, his arms limp on his sides. She gritted her teeth, "You're not dead yet?" She ran in an inhuman speed and attacked Gaara with her monstrous strength. She punched him in the face, stomach and hit his back hard with both of her fist. Gaara coughed blood as he lay on the sand, face down.

"My brother…" mouthed Temari fearfully. _Just what is she? This girl is a monster_, Temari clutched her metal fan hard on her back.

Isamu looked down coldly at him. "Kazekage-sama would've been so happy right now," she murmured. She flipped him over with her foot. She smirked, "Poor boy." And she chuckled darkly, much to Chiyo's surprise, who was in a distant area.

Her chuckle ended when his eyes shot open. Before she knew it, she flew and was slammed on a nearby rock. "Poor you," he murmured. His right arm was transformed into Shukaku's monstrous one. She groaned in pain as she watched him walk towards her. "Damn," she whispered in pain. She hit her head hard enough on the big rock. Blood was gushing from her head.

"Blood… I need blood," he growled. She's still fixing her bleeding head when he grabbed her middle body and threw her hard on the ground. "Damn, broken bones," she thought as she collided with the ground. Before he could do any further damage, she did some hand signs, _Snake, Sheep, Monkey, Boar, Horse, Tiger…"_ ******Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!"**and fire spurted through her lips. Gaara backed away from the girl with a roar.

"You… You're making me angry," he roared. "You too! You're making me mad!" she yelled. She stood up and did another set of hand signs.** "********Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu," **a massive blast of water was sent to his way.

'How could she?" They gasped. There was no source of water in the desert yet she completed the jutsu. The sand on his arm was wet and falling off. As Gaara opened his eyes, she saw her fist collide with his forehead. WHAM.

Gaara opened his eyes and only saw darkness. He was familiar of this place. The last time he's been here is when he did his force sleep technique. He saw the scary yellow eyes of Shukaku in front of him. "**Do you want power**?" asked the demon. He didn't say anything. "**Let me settle all of these**," it said in a loud deep voice. "**Let me out and kill her**," still Gaara didn't say anything. "**What? Are you gonna stare at me forever? Will you let that girl who just popped out of nowhere to beat you**?" He chuckled, "**Gaara, you have been defeated once. Don't tell me, you'll let a girl do it again this time**."

"Why is she so strong? Does she have anything to protect too? What's the reason of her existence?" the redhead asked the demon. "**Oh please, I'm tired of those questions. I. DON'T. KNOW. So shut up and let me out**." "I can't." "**HUH??!**" "I said NO.I won't let you destroy the village." "**Oh, so now you're acting like a hero? Don't make me laugh and piss**." "Naruto changed me." "**Look brat, even if how hard you try, they will never accept you. You know what? Because you're a MONSTER. Like me!**" "I don't care." "**Heh. You're stupid. Just like my ex-host**." "I have to be the Kazekage." "**Sigh. Sorry kid but, you lost**." "What??" "**Yeah, you're in a hospital and you're surrounded by Jounins to keep me from coming out. Damn Sealing Ritual**."

"Then why did you even told me to let you out?! Now that I lost?!" "**Nothing, just to give you moral support. He, he, he**." "You know what Shukaku? I think you're the most useless demon among the nine of you." "**Now don't be like that. It's bad to curse your elders**." "You're not even human." "**Pfft… Touchie…Hmmp!**" "Whatever."


	3. Sunagakure's New Kazekage

Gaara opened his eyes and found his self lying on a hospital bed. The Jounins silently sighed in relief as they dispelled the jutsu. He watched Temari and Kankurou rushed to his side. "Are you okay? What are you feeling? Is something painful?" He sighed at his sister. "I'm fine," the blonde sighed in relief. The Jounins left not short after. "Hey bro," Kankurou's tone was somewhat sad. He looked at him, "It's okay."His sight averted to the window, "I lost…again."

Meanwhile, Isamu sat on her new desk. She was now the newly appointed Kazekage. She sighed as she recalled what happened yesterday.

_The moment her knuckles hit his forehead, "Call some Jounins! Quick!" she yelled. His siblings didn't react for awhile but Baki did what Isamu told. After a minute or so, Jounins gathered around them. She immediately did a certain technique to prevent Shukaku from taking over the unconscious Gaara. They teleported to the hospital and the jutsu is still on until he wakes up. They laid him down the bed and Isamu started healing his battered body. After an hour, she was done. All she needs to do is to wait for him to wake up. "You're not resting until he regains his consciousness, understood?" The ninjas nodded, "Hai!"_

She glanced at the clock nailed on the wall, exactly 15 minutes before the inauguration. She just slept for 6 hours and she's quite not in the mood for it. "But I can't just cancel this, can I?" She sighed once again and went near to the window. She looked at the Sunagakure and smiled slightly. "It's been 2 years since I left," she whispered.

Knock, knock. She glanced over her back, "Come in." One of the elders along with a Jounin came in. "Isamu-sama, let's go." She nodded, "Hn." She picked up her white and blue Kazekage hat from the desk.

They walked along the empty but fully carpeted halls of the Kazekage tower. Soon, they came to the balcony. She looked at the hundreds of people waiting for their new Kazekage to come out. When they saw her, they were surprised to see a teenage girl. Soon, they began to cheer and clap. The elder raised a hand and the noise ceased. He nodded at Isamu then she stepped forward. "From this day," she smiled confidently, "I swear to protect Sunagakure with all my life." Everyone listened. "Because," she took off her hat, "I'm the Kazekage!" Countless cheers were heard.

Gaara watched her from afar. His teal eyes never leaving her. "Kazekage…"

.

A month has passed…

.

She looked down at all the paper works. "This is endless," she thought. Then an idea went to her mind. "He-he. Good thing I hang-out with the yondaime before. He usually does this," she grinned. "Kage bunshin no Jutsu!" Out came 5 clones. She stood up and walked towards her replicas. "You do all these paper works accurately for me. I know that you know how to do these, am I right?" she asked. They all nodded, "Hai!" She smiled, "If anything goes wrong with those," she pointed on the mountains of files, "I'll cut my hair short and dye it pink." The clones gasped in horror, "H-Hai! Kazekage-sama! We'll do it perfectly!" She smirked, "Okay. I want these finished as soon as possible, understood?" "HAI!!"

She went out of her office and strolled down the halls for a bit. Soon, "Gah, it's getting boring here!" she thought. "If it weren't for the yondaime, I wouldn't be doing this!" She sneaked away and went to the balcony. She sighed, "At last, a free time out of those horrid papers." Isamu leaned at the railings. The wind blew on her dark locks. "Damn, why does it have to be so sandy here?" she grumbled mentally.

She heard soft footsteps leading to her direction. She didn't even take a look to know who it was. "Is there anything I can do for you?" she asked. Gaara took some time before he replied, "I was assigned." Isamu turned around. "To what?" The redhead answered, "To be your bodyguard."

.

Tock, click, tock, click. She knocked on the door first before entering inside. "What's this?" she asked immediately. It was clear that she was suppressing her anger. "Oh, you must've known already," said an old man. One of the elders. "I don't need back-up," she told him. "He's not a back-up. He's a bodyguard." She gritted her teeth and closed her eyes as a vein popped on her forehead. "I don't want a bodyguard." She stated clearly.

The old man sighed, "But the late Kazekages have theirs." "I. Don't. Care." She stated more clearly. "Or you just don't like him?" Her eyes widened, "WHAT?" He simply chuckled, "I see. So you don't like Subaku no Gaara as you bodyguard. Okay, I'll just replace-""Okay, okay! Just shut up because I don't need him to be replaced." He smiled, "Okay Kazekage-sama. He will be with you at, almost, all-times." "What??! No!! I mean, do you doubt my ability as the Kazekage?" "I didn't mean to insult you but no. I don't doubt you. In fact, no one ever did." "So what's the purpose of him?" "Just to heighten up security. The officials, especially the elders chose him since you can control him somehow." She sighed and rubbed her temples. She knew this was 'necessary'. "Fine. I'll be going now." The old man smiled, "Have a nice day Kazekage-sama."

When she got out of the room, she went straight to her office. She slumped down on her seat and rested her elbows on her desk while holding her chin. _Why do they have to do this? Are they this against to me as their Kazekage? I can't believe this humiliation! Don't they know that… Don't they know that…- What else? Uhh, Yeah! Don't they know that I'm __**Isamu the Great**__? Yeah, they don't know that… yet. Grrrr… and why does it have to be that Subaku no Gaara? What do they think of me? A weak princess guarded by a demon? Oh come on! Give me a break! I'm old enough! I can take care of myself!_

She angrily grabbed the tea cup on her desk and smashed it against the wall. "Stupid elders… Those wrinkly old weaklings! They knew nothing but to babble orders! They're really getting into my nerves. They're been irritating me for over a month now!" she grumbled to herself. "Of all people, why him?"

She thought to herself. "Why not him?" She asked herself mentally, "Why don't I like him?" **Because he's a demon?** No, I don't give a damn of what he is. **Because he's famous?** No, I don't care of famous people. **Because his hair is of your favorite color?** No! Damnit! **Because he's the powerful jinchuriki and the son of your teacher?** So what… **Because you are always compared to him?** Shut up. **Because you know he's always greater than you?** I said shut up. I've defeated him! What the heck are you saying?!

She swung her legs on top of the desk and folded her arms across her chest. A memory played on her mind.

"_Kazekage-sama! I've mastered chakra control in 1 week!" squeaked a 6 year-old Isamu. The Kazekage looked at her, "Too slow. Gaara finished it in 3 days." Her heart sank. "I'll try harder!" she told herself. _

"_Kazekage-sama! I finished the technique!" The Kazekage smiled, "So, can you do the level 2 on your own?" he asked. She shook her head sadly. She heard him sigh. "He can do the level 2 and 3 after finishing the level 1. You should've learned it by now." She tried her best not to feel down._

"_Kazekage-sama, " the man looked at her. "I discovered a technique on my own." "You should because Gaara have created more than 3 jutsus now." She frowned when she ran to the practice area. "He seemed not so happy with my accomplishments and tends to praise that demon kid." She growled, "I hate Gaara!"_

"I may have won against him but," she smiled sadly, "Kazekage-sensei was not there to witness." She lived her life hating Gaara and will do anything just to have him lower than her. She traveled the world and tried to learn new techniques, and even mastering medical ninjutsu. She hated his arrogant smirk, his cocky attitude and his confident poses. He hated his cold demeanor and his demon inside. She hated his talent of manipulating sand. She can control the fire, water and wind but not earth. And that's just what she needed to surpass him.

Now, they're putting him near her every day. Now, she'll see his pale emotionless face every day. And it just angered her more and more. She closed her eyes.

Pearly black eyes shot open and her lips were tugged up into a smirk,

"I'll make his life miserable."


	4. The Start of His Living Hell

Isamu looked over the window. It's been 2 weeks since the demon (as what she prefer to call him) became her bodyguard. Right now, she hasn't started anything yet. But she does show some evilness towards him. "A little more time, I'll soon make a move. After all, I'm the Kazekage," she let out a chuckle.

She sat back on her seat and started to inspect the rough sketch of the water dam's structure. "Hmm, seems like there's a flaw here. Wait. I think, hmm… I need to see the engineer," she thought. She had better plans. She needs someone to fetch the engineer. "Why the hell would he put a statue on the side of the dam? Wait, I need to see him." Gaara is just outside the door and she don't want to waste her voice to call out his stupid (Isamu said that!) name. So she picked up a pen and threw it on the door.

It made a small tack! It opened and it revealed a poker faced redhead. "I want you to fetch the engineer of the dam," she told him without even making eye contact. The redhead turned and walked away.

"Stupid demon," she murmured. There was a knock and in came the engineer. Gaara was not with him, much to her dislike. She was planning to insult him in front of the man. "Good afternoon Kazekage-sama. What is it that you want to discuss?" he asked in a gay-ish voice. She breathed in and breathed out. "WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU WANT A **NAKED** STATUE OF A MAN BESIDE THE DAM?"

The man came out of the office with a pale face and he was sweating cold. Man, isn't the new Kazekage scary. Why the heck would he put a naked statue of a guy there anyway? Many kids and young people would be going there once it's finished. If they see the nude thing, err…

Gaara looked at him emotionlessly as he wobbly walked away. He sighed quietly. **You were supposed to be inside, not here standing and guarding that brat**. It's my duty so shut up. **Sigh, demons get tired too, you know**. I don't care. **Hey, isn't the new Kazekage annoying? She bosses you around and sometimes throws insults at you. Aren't you mad?** I do get mad but she's the Kazekage now. I can't just kill her. **Maybe she got too cocky when she defeated your ass**. It's your fault that you didn't give me enough chakra. **Aww… hehehe... I was...Uhm, budgeting?** I knew it. You're really are stupid and useless.

Gaara ended his argument with his inner demon and focused at the door. Soon, he heard another tack! He went in and saw the bratty face of Isamu. She was smirking, he knew something was up. "Gaara-san, can you please buy me," his eyes widened, "feminine pads?"

Gaara looked down at the store-keeper coldly. She gulped, "Yes, what can I do for you sir?" His voice was so cold and toneless, "feminine pads."

To avoid further humiliation, he teleported using his sand. He knocked and gave the pack of napkins to the smiling Kazekage. "Thank you for buying me," she smirked, "feminine pads." He glared at her then left.

Oh, how he wanted to crush her with sand and leave her half dead so she could feel extreme pain. He could still hear and see those people in his mind.

_The kid looked fearfully to his mother. "Mommy, do guys get their period too?" The Mother hushed her child, "Shh, let's go." He wanted to kill them and erase their existence in the world._

"_No! The Shukaku is getting wilder. Now he wants the demon-boy to devour napkins," whispered an old man nearby. His blood boiled and his fists clenched._

_Some maidens saw him receive the napkins and obvious blushes were found on their faces. "Oh my god, let's go girls." He was near to shaking in anger_.

Isamu laughed so hard that the napkins fell on the floor. "Oh! I don't even want to know the villager's reaction! Ahahahaha!!!" she collected the napkins and put them inside her drawer.

.

Isamu woke up feeling good. She smiled at the rising sun, "Hello sunshine." When she went out of her window, she saw the redhead waiting nearby. Her eyes narrowed, "He just have to ruin my beautiful day." She forced a smile. "Ohayo, Gaara-san! Did you _sleep_ well?" she asked while waving her arm in the air. The red-headed boy merely looked at her.

Isamu walked to the streets while Gaara walked behind her. Little kids were hesitant to go near her but with one playful smile, they rushed to her. "Ohayo Kazekage-sama! Did you sleep well?" She giggled, "Of course. Knowing you were safe makes me feel worry-free. Oh, why don't you greet Gaara-san?" They looked at the cold redhead and greeted, "O-Ohay-yo… Gaara-sa-sama." She smiled as they skipped away.

Gaara glared at her back with hate while she just smiled and greeted everyone she meets. He thought angrily to himself, "If this damned routine continues, they would lose their fear of me." When she looked at her, he saw her face staring at him. "I thought you were my bodyguard," he was confused at what she's saying. "You're threatening me with your glares, Gaara-san." She told him with a pout. He resisted the great urge not to punch her pouting face.

She smiled and focused chakra to her feet. She looked up the building and ran up the wall. When she reached her window, she simply opened it and went in. "What a lazy woman," he murmured.

.

"Gaara, you go buy a huge teddy bear at the toy store. Here's the money," she commanded while looking at her newly trimmed fingernails. Gaara glared at the money then at her. She spared him a look and raised a brow, "What are you waiting for? Chunnin exams?" He looked at her with hate. "Go!" she went back on studying her nails.

Gaara appeared in front of his desk in a whirl of sand. He threw the teddy bear on her desk. She smiled, "Thank you Gaara-san. You don't know how much you've made me happy." It was full of hidden sarcasm. Gaara nearly scoffed.

"Hn," then he went out of the room. As the door closed, Isamu threw a pen on the door. Gaara slowly went back. "What?" he asked monotone. "Oh, I need some more feminine pads, if you don't mind." He clenched his fists together. No one ever as in EVER asked him to buy napkins. Not even his father. "I do mind. I'm a man, aren't you smart enough to figure out you're disgracing one of your Suna men?" he asked mockingly while crossing his arms over his chest.

Her smile was swept off her face. She quirked an eyebrow and stood up from her seat. "Oh. Aren't you alone… a disgrace?" she asked. His eyes narrowed, he can't say anything at the moment because he knows that she's right. She sighed and went back to her chair. "Well, if that is disgracing you **more, **then fine. Thanks a lot." He hissed through his clenched fists and disappeared in a swirl of sand.

"Aww, isn't that a hurting comeback to his ego?" she sneered at the pile of sand left on the floor. She went back at her paperworks. She read some scrolls and updated some of the village's ANBUs. She also updated the current teams and also the Jounins and Chunnins.

.

It was already evening and the air is becoming chilly. She sighed and fixed the headband she put on her hair just earlier. "Man, my bangs are longer now," she thought. She wondered if Gaara aka the demon is still outside. She tiptoed towards the door and slowly, as in slowly turned the knob.

The door creaked open and she saw him leaning against the wall. "Haven't he moved yet from there?" she asked herself mentally. Gaara was a bit taller than she was so she was slightly looking up at him.

.

Gaara heard the door creaked and when he took a glance, he saw the young Kazekage looking up at him with huge puppy-like eyes. "What the hell?" he thought. Isamu was staring at her innocently as if she had done nothing against him. "What are you staring at?" he asked in a cold grumpy voice.

Isamu blushed in embarrassment. "Darn, did he just catch me staring at him?" She cleared her throat and murmured, "Nothing… I-I.., I just checked if you were still there," her voice was so small and timid and she was stuttering. If he wasn't a ninja, he wouldn't have been able to hear her.

He sighed in annoyance, "As you can see, I'm still here. So get back inside," he murmured. "H-Hai," she immediately went in. He raised a brow in amusement. "Just what happened to her?" he thought.

She walked back to her desk and mentally slapped herself for acting so dumb. "Grrrr… He saw a _supposed_ weakness of mine. I need to counter that! Tomorrow, I'll be meaner! Just you wait Gaara! Just you wait!"

Outside, Gaara sighed and slightly shook his head. "She's going crazy," he thought when he heard the noises inside.


	5. Sunagakure Festival!

Isamu had been very true to her words because the day after that, she became more and more meaner to Gaara. Even his siblings pitied him. It has also been months since that incident. Right now, she could hear the beating of drums. It was the opening ceremony of Sunagakure Festival and she was so obliged to attend the boring ceremony, of course Gaara was with her.

While Gaara is away, Isamu called the Chunnin nearby. She hushed something in his ear and he nodded before moving away. She smiled to her people while walking in the middle of the aisle and going to her seat with the elders. The villagers looked at their Kazekage in awe. Whispers were heard from the crowd. "Look at the Kazekage, isn't she adorable in her Kazekage robes?" "Well, I thought she's already 20 but in real life, she's just 14! She must be the youngest Kage in the history!" "Yep, she looks matured." "Hey, look at her! She's gonna speak now!"

Isamu held the microphone near her lips. "Good afternoon, Sunagakure!" They all clapped. "Today is the opening ceremony of Sunagakure's Festival! We have prepared for this so let us enjoy this event," she said. She smirked and did some hand signs. She raised her arm and pointed to the sky. Chakra began to flow on her arm and through the tip of her finger. Then something bright shoot up to the sky and exploded into bright beautiful colors.

The citizens cheered at the fireworks display, even the elders and the ninjas clapped… eew. "Wow! The Kazekage's so cool!" exclaimed the kids. Isamu returned to her seat as the people started to whatever they want to do.

Meanwhile, she saw the chunnin telling Gaara something. My, he was shaking in front of our favorite redhead. She just looked at them calmly.

Soon, they were walking around the quadrangle. Suddenly, a group of women approached them. "Madam, we're here to give you your silk handkerchief. Please feel free to choose any color," the leader said respectfully. Isamu signaled for Gaara to come near and he did. Gaara knew she would let him pick a color so he picked the one the Chunnin earlier told him. He picked yellow… And gave it to her.

She raised a brow at the disgusting color before her. "… Yellow?" her voice was full of hidden disgust and hate. The redhead was just being emotionless but inside, he was confused_. Isn't it the color the chunnin told me? Oh shit_- "We've been together for several months now," she murmured, "and yet, you still haven't get it." She looked at him coldly. "Are you mocking me?" she asked, the women were beginning to feel afraid now. He looked straight to her, "It's what the chunnin instructed me earlier."

She nearly scoffed, "You followed that mere chunnin instead of remembering my hatest color??" He said nothing, _I knew it. She planned this_. "Sigh, if you look into the mirror, you would see my favorite color. Hell, it's just on your head!" she said angrily. Now there he was, being humiliated in front of the women.

Soon, the women scampered away like scared chickens. Isamu looked at her hanky, it's so red. Gaara's sand was ready to strike but, "Now, now Gaara. Just admit it. It's your own fault," she said in a playful tone while swinging her crimson handkerchief. He huffed in great annoyance and followed the ebony-haired girl. He couldn't do anything at all to defend his self.

.

Evening came and the streets were filled with bright lanterns. In the heart of the village, there was a big... uhm, I don't know how to describe it but there are many booths, uhm, Ferris wheels and such, some magicians, clowns, live performances etc…

Isamu brushed her now long hair. She smiled love-struckly at her reflection on the mirror. "OMG! My hair is so pretty!" She said. But then she frowned, "Damn pimples…" she grumbled. "But anyway, I love my hair so much!!!"

She'll be strolling around and also joining the villagers with their celebration yadda, yadda. She wore red floral kimono and her hair was beautifully combed. There was a glittering hairpin on it, just a contrast of her midnight black hair. And for the longest time, she wore a… make up. Just some foundation, very light eye shadow and light baby pink lipstick.

All that she's glad of is her hair and nothing else matters much. She walked out of the dressing room and walked through the halls when she suddenly met Gaara.

Gaara was suddenly staring at her with semi-surprised eyes. He looked at the girl before him. "Is that Isamu?" he asked his self. **Isn't she beautiful?** Ye- NO! **Oh come on kid. We all think she's pretty, now**. Hn. **Thank me she's your Kazekage and you're her bodyguard**. Who the hell told you I'm glad? **Ku, ku, ku. Gaara-chan is admiring his sworn enemy**. What?! **Hey look, she's staring at you. Ooops, gotta go**.

Isamu looked at him like he was a lost panda or what. Gaara immediately returned into his senses and found out that he was wide staring at her. "What?" she asked in a pissed voice. He didn't say anything so she got mad. "I know I don't look nice, okay?" she angrily walked passed him. "You look nice," he suddenly muttered. He clamped his mouth shut in realization. She turned around, "Huh?" He looked away and she smiled, "Thanks."

He looked at her back and swore that he just blushed at her word. "Damn, just what the heck happened?" he thought to himself angrily. He walked and followed his Kazekage.

.

"She's so pretty." "I didn't expect that she can be this adorable." "She's simple yet beautiful." "I hope she doesn't have a boyfriend yet." "KAWAII." These were the whispers and hushes as the Kazekage came out the streets. The only problem is she walks more like a boy, making her look like a kid. And also she moves not-so-femininely. As what they noticed, she seemed to have no interest in boys, not even a bit.

She flashed her pretty smile to everybody. The kids would've rushed to her if not for the dragon that guarded her. She sighed, "This jerk had some good use too." She went to a gambling booth. Gaara just watched her while she played. Soon, she became like crazy. "AHA! Take that! I knew I'll win this time!" But when the cups opened, she got the wrong one. "NOT AGAIN!!" the booth owner chuckled, "Not so lucky now, eh Kazekage-sama?" "Shut up! Here!" but then again, she lost. She furrowed while grumbling incoherent strings of profanities under her breath.

Gaara sighed and went beside her, making the booth owner almost faint. "What do you think you're doing?" she asked. He didn't say anything but just looked at the guy and murmured, "Begin." The guy quickly shuffled the cups and let Gaara choose where the penny was. He pointed at the 4th cup and when it was opened, the penny was there.

She looked at him in awe. "Awesome," she thought. Gaara just kept winning so the guy had no choice but to close the booth. Bankrupt. Gaara threw the bag of money to Isamu and walked away. She stared down at the bag and smirked.

"Hey! Come back here!" she chased him and pulled him with her to other booths. Guess what, they just kept winning.

.

Isamu chuckled darkly with all her sacks of money. Gaara just stared at her coldly. Guess where Isamu got the gambling habit. "Okay, Gaara. You're free to go where you want to go. Thanks a lot!" she waved her hand while walking away. He sighed, "She was never friendly. But now, hn."

.

Isamu walked around with small children clinging to her. "Damn, I do look like a babysitter with these." Then she spotted Gaara in a food shop not so far away. She kneeled down to the children's level. "Kids, go back to your parents now. I'll be meeting someone, okay?" The kids grinned, "Okay! Thanks Kazekage-sama!"

She was holding a big swirly lollipop and approached the table where the redhead was sitting. She sat across him. She smirked, "Feeling EMO?" she asked sarcastically. She felt cocky tonight and she wants to bully him. Gaara just looked at her then went back eating.

Isamu was curious at what he's eating and looked at his plate. All her cockiness and bulliness flew away when she saw what's on it. There on the plate were 3 pork tongues. She looked at it in shock. He noticed this and he smirked. He put one in his mouth while looking at her reaction. She went blue and looked at her lollipop instead.

He pushed the plate to her and she visibly moved backwards. "Want to eat?" he asked mockingly. She shook her head nervously, "N-No thanks, I'm on a diet." He smiled evilly and poked the tongue with a fork and played it in with his mouth. She could almost puke out so she excused herself. "Uh, I must go now. Uhm, err, enjoy eating!" she scrambled out of her seat and out of the food shop.

When she was a good 4 meters away from the food shop, "What crap was he eating?! Eew, he's so gross," she murmured. She swallowed the lollipop with its stick. Imagine how she did it.

.

Everyone is happy and Gaara was with his siblings. Isamu was busy making chakra fireworks and some of the elders slept already because they're…old. It was a happy and bright celebration in the Sand village.


	6. A glimpse of Isamu's Daily Life

"Your appointments as of today are as follows," babbled the lady as Isamu walked through the halls. It was quiet urgent for her to know all those so she walks, the lady walks. But it was just for today, she guessed.

"8:00, you will be having a tea meeting with the women's association of Suna."

Isamu just listened.

"9:30, you will have a meeting with the area leaders and hear their problems concerning their areas."

Tock, click, tock, click… Their heels' sounds echo through the empty halls.

"11:00, lunch meeting with the elders. Agenda is about Suna's economy. And also, other matters will be discussed."

The lady continued….

"3:30, meeting with the daimyo's son."

The ebony-haired girl glanced at her before averting her gaze to her path. "Why is that included in my appointment?" she asked. The lady answered, "One of the daimyos in western Earth Country is willing to give out the scrolls which we badly needed. And he can give it for free if you would meet his son." She raised a brow, "How come I wasn't informed? I'm the Kazekage and therefore I should know all these." "The higher-ranked elders have decided it for you, Madam." Isamu gritted her teeth in anger, "Those pesky wrinkly old hags! Don't they know that I can exile them if I want?!"

The lady jumped and covered her mouth while Isamu's throwing fit was muffled. "Hush! Kazekage-sama! They might hear you!" she said in concern. She glared at her and shut up. The appointment checker took in a deep breath and, "Okay so…"

"After 5:30, you are free to retire…,"

Isamu smiled…

"… If you have no paper works anymore."

Her smile died down.

.

8:00 (meeting with woman's association of Suna)

.

"We need a new law concerning on those perverts who keep on peeping in the hot springs!" exclaimed a woman. Isamu just looked at her boredly and nodded. She yawned and, "So, what do you want to do?" The woman's enthusiastic reply was, "Whoever is caught peeping will be arrested and jailed!" The women cheered and made noises. Isamu didn't say a thing, she just stared at her. "Uh… Okay." In the back of her head, "Hello? Was that even a law?"

.

9:30 (meeting with area leaders)

.

"Kazekage-sama, the proper disposal of waste should be brought to a higher level!" said the man. "Yeah!" the others said. She sighed, "Fine. From now on, it should be implemented that biodegradable, non-biodegradable, glass, paper and chemical products should be separated."

There floods more and more problems….

And she thought of more solutions…

.

11:00 (lunch meeting with the elders)

.

"Okay-" the old man was cut off by her whine, "Can we eat first?" she asked. The elders in the round table sweatdropped.

After the early lunch, they discussed about Suna's economy, the income and the expenses. Isamu's eyes scanned the rows and columns of numbers in the chart. They discussed about further development of exporting and importing of goods. They were glad that Isamu is staying on track about what is happening.

Man, it was a looooooong meeting….

.

The meeting actually ended by 3: 15 and the appointment checker grabbed her out of the meeting room. "Madam, it's time for you to prepare. "What the hell…" Isamu murmured.

She was stripped off by her usual Kazekage robes (although she seldom uses it) and wore a simple white kimono with dark blue flowers on it. She held her Kazekage hat and walked to the room where she could wait for the, "Fuckin' son of a daimyo," she murmured. Her ebony hair swayed as she walks.

.

Gaara was summoned to guard the Kazekage while inside the room. As what he knew, the daimyo's son hasn't arrived yet and Isamu was inside with an old woman and Isamu's secretary (appointment checker). He figured out that it was one of the elders. The scroll was of great importance for unknown reason.

.

It was 3:28 when the daimyo's son arrived. Gaara observed that he brought with him only two ANBUs. The woman inside got out of the room. So obviously, there are only Isamu, the guy and the secretary.

.

3:30 (meeting with the daimyo's son)

.

Isamu was waiting inside. She was resting her side of face on her knuckles as she leaned on the arm of the sofa. Finally, the daimyo's son is here. He took off his hat and revealed a quite handsome man about three years older than her. He has pale skin, emerald eyes and blue hair. The guy casted a charming smile and the secretary herself blushed. Isamu just merely nodded as a greeting.

The bluenette man sat down the sofa across her. "Greetings Kazekage-sama," he said in a warm voice. Isamu retreated from her current position and sat formally. "Greetings uhm…," "Yuri, please call me Yuri." She sighed, "Okay, greetings Yuri-san."

"I have the scrolls that my father promised to give the Kage," Yuri placed the said scrolls on the small centerpiece table. Isamu took a look of each of them and examined them carefully. She signaled for her secretary to come and bring the scrolls to where it's supposed to be.

.

"Is that all that you've came here?" she asked the bluenette. He smiled, "Actually, the main purpose why I came here is to see you." She raised a brow, "Eh?" "I've seen you before, maybe twice; in the chunnin exams and Sand festival." She sighed, "And you came to see me again?" she asked boredly. "Exactly," Yuri said.

"I won't hesitate anymore to say this," Yuri said, "I would be true to myself and to you." She just stared at him blankly, not really caring what he says. "I would like to know you better," he spoke out and an evident blush on his face was visible. He expected a happy answer but he got a, "You can read my data book."

He animatedly turned into a huge dry rock. He started chuckling, she raised a brow. "You're quite a joker, Kazekage-sama. I like that characteristic" he softly said after his laugh. "Joke? I'm not joking. I can even lend you my data book if you want," she muttered. He sighed. "You've got my attention back in the chunnin exams," he admitted truthfully.

Isamu, who's finally getting on what's happening, crossed her arms, "How did I suppose to get your attention?" "I don't know. I suddenly don't understand my emotions towards you. I suddenly felt the need to get close to you," Yuri told her. "I have found a liking in you, Isamu," he confessed. She raised a fine brow, "What??"

"So you have this sort of crush on me?" The bluenette nodded. "You don't know what you're talking about," she muttered. "I know, this is real. And if this feeling will ever have a chance to grow, I know that it will turn into Love," he said. She could feel her skin crawl. "You know, I'm not pretty; sucks for you. Plus I'm not sexy," she explained clearly. "I don't care! I don't need those. I only need you," he almost cried. She sighed, _this is gonna be a long pursuing_.

She tried to make her voice kind, "You know Yuri-san, you are a very handsome man. I'm sure you can find someone way better than me. I'm sure of that." He looked sad and hurt. "But, I can't sleep and eat properly since I started to think of you." That's it, she snapped. "I'll tell you frankly, I'm not interested in boys. I'm in with girls," she said. She hoped he believe her.

Yuri stared at her in shock, "O-Oh, is that so? Uhm, it's nice to have a talk with you! I'm sorry for my utter disrespect. Pease expect that I won't bother you again. Good bye!" he ran out of the room. Isamu laughed so hard. "AHAHAHAHA! What a sissy!"

She went out and saw Gaara aka the demon outside. "Walk me to my office," she commanded. "Jerk-face," she thought. Gaara seemed to understand what happened with the use of his third eye.

.

"Sigh!" She jumped down on her bed. "With those clones doing my work, life could be very easy!" She giggled to herself.


	7. Secrets Revealed and the Accident

The meeting has started and she didn't even know. She just finished today's work in just 4 hours and she's 20 minutes late. Plus, she hasn't eaten her breakfast yet. And that's a big no-no to her. She loved food. That's why she's chubby. She didn't actually slept last night because she's busy playing with her PSP. Now she's paying for it well. "Shit! Shit! Shit! I'm so friggin' late! Those old hags would be going crazy right now!" She stopped her fast walking and started to run. "Damn, these heels hurt," she thought.

"You're late," murmured a familiar voice behind when she reached the door. She glared at him coldly. "My day's already ruined so don't ruin it completely," she muttered. The redhead smirked, "That's because you tried to finish all the work. Greed is really destructive, isn't it," he murmured trying to anger her.

She snorted, "Look, I have a meeting. So please, next time," she said airily. Gaara smirked and opened the door for her with his sand. She straightly went in. She looked at their frowning, waiting impatient faces. She sighed in relief, "Whew, good thing they haven't tried to kill themselves here." And so the meeting began.

At the middle of the discussion, Isamu could feel her breath beginning to get erratic. She didn't mind it and continued nodding to their suggestions and exchanging ideas.

Soon, she could feel the huge difference of normal and abnormal breathing. She was feeling slight dizziness and she couldn't breathe well. Soon, she could really feel that there's something wrong with her. An elder noticed that her face was turning blue. "Isamu, are you feeling well?" She smiled nervously at her question and nodded a shaky 'yes'.

She started coughing which stopped the speaker. They looked at her. "I'm so sorry. Please continue," the speaker did as what he's told. She tried to force air into her lungs to help her breath but she can't do it properly. After a few minutes, she couldn't help it anymore, "Excuse me for awhile." She hurriedly ran out of the door leaving a surprised group of oldies.

Gaara was surprised when he saw Isamu run out of the door in such a hurry. It's not like he cared or what but he was mildly intrigued. So he followed her.

Isamu ran, her breathing is labored. "I _pant_ I can't _pant_ breathe…" she gasped. "Please somebody help me..," she whispered, not really registering what she just said. She didn't notice Gaara was following her close behind. "It must be the medicine I took. It reacted… I'm allergic to it," she murmured weakly as she was getting close to her destination.

She then noticed someone behind, "Stop following me!" she screamed. But the presence didn't leave. She pulled out a kunai from her yukata and threw it behind. The _someone_ just dodged it easily since she was too weak to even aim at it. She doesn't care anymore but kept running. "Shit I'm gonna die if I can't do it in time."

She busted on her office's door and roughly opened her drawer in search of something. She was sweating bullets of cold perspiration. "Damn, I have another attack again." She got her inhaler and kneeled down and hid under her desk while inhaling the medicine.

The desk made a sound as she leaned against it inside. "Pant, pant, pant… Thank goodness," she breathed out. "What are you doing there?" asked a familiar annoying voice. He was the least person she wanted to meet right now. "No! Not him! Not now!" she mentally screamed.

She slowly went out of her hiding place and shakily looked up at him; she hid the inhaler inside her pocket behind. Gaara raised a brow; she looked so weak and shaken. She was sweating and her wet hair stuck to her skin. "You're pale," he murmured. "You don't care!" she screamed. His eyes narrowed, "Why are you suddenly so angry?" "It's none of your business!" She was clenching her fists. "Get out Gaara," she murmured darkly. He just stood there with his arms crossed across his chest.

"I said GET OUT!" she screamed in anger. His cold teal eyes locked with her obsidian ones. He turned around and started to walk but he said something. "I didn't know that the Kazekage has asthma." This statement touched a nerve. "He knew…"It made her blood boil and her anger shot up. "WHY YOU!!" she aimed a strong punch at him but he disappeared in a pool of smoke.

"GAARA!! COME BACK HERE!!" she broke the window and saw Gaara up the tower. She used wind to carry her to the top of the tower where her greatest enemy stood. "Hn," was all he said. This aggravated her with such intensity. There she was screaming her lungs out and him, he's just acting so cool. "Who does he think he is?!"

Everyone was staring in great fear up the Kazekage tower. She was really angry and… threatened. This Gaara saw her in that situation. **No one** ever saw her in that condition, not even the 4th Kazekage. But Gaara, her sworn enemy and hatest being, saw her in a pathetic sight. She couldn't stand it. She don't even imagine what she looks like when she has her attacks, which was very, very frequent to occur.

"Gaara…" she muttered, "... Prepare yourself to die!!" she ran in such speed and got him by his shirt. She slammed him down the floor, hard. But she was shocked as it turned into sand. "What the?" she smirked, "Heh, learning your lessons, huh." She jumped up just in time when sand striked the floor. "******Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" fireball rushed out of her lips and burned all the sand clones he prepared. **

******He jumped down from the building and hopped fastly from one roof to another. "YOU CAN'T RUN AWAY FROM ME!" she roared as she sent her clones after him. "Damn you Gaara, I'm gonna kill you this time for real." ****"********Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu!" Blast of water shot him and got him carried away.**

******The fighting began for hours… The villagers were forced to come inside their houses. The Jounins were trying to find ways to stop the battle to death between them. "Kazekage-sama! Gaara!" She glared at them, "Don't you interfere or else!" They shut up and just watched.**

******She used half of her knowledge in ninjutsu already and surprisingly, Gaara was still active not like the last time they fought. This made her even angrier. "What the fuck happened to him?!" **

******Soon, she successfully made him bleed. The other sand siblings were watching and Temari was tempted to stop them. "Don't," was all Baki said.**

******.**

**"****You worthless demon! Die!!" She sent clones to him. The others got him by the arms. She smirked, "Bunshin Daibakuha!" It exploded. But as the smoke cleared, Gaara was surrounded by a ball of sand. She growled, "Fine!" She ran to him "Raikiri!" a lightning blade was forced inside the sand ball. She could feel the stinging sensation on her arms as the sand formed into spikes. **

******.**

**"****Why are you doing this?" he asked suddenly. "Why? Because you knew my secret." She told him. "You have asthma?" She growled," It's my most kept secret and no one ever knew it until you fuckin' saw me!!" His eyes narrowed, "So this is what it's all about." "You knew my weakness and you could take advantage on me," she muttered. "Plus, you could tell it to anyone. Isn't that a shame for me?" She readied a dark colored chakra emittion from her hand. "What will the people say? 'Oh the Kazekage has asthma! Poor girl!' What will the other countries say? The Suna's Kazekage is weak. Heck, she's the first asthmatic Kage in the history!" **

******Gaara thought to his self, "She's quite sensitive to what others will think. She never wanted anyone to see any of her flaws." She looked at him with killing intent, "And now that somebody knew," she grinned maliciously, "I'm gonna kill you." Gaara glared at her then at his bleeding shoulder. "Darn, good thing Shukaku is tired."**

******He can't overpower her by waking up Shukaku; that would be too risky. He decided to make a plan to trick her. He ran away to have her chasing him. "Gaara, I hate you so much! You're my hatest person in my whole life! You remember that in your stupid head of yours!" Gaara listened to her words and was surprised, "That's why she does all it takes to make my life a living hell." She chased him while throwing spikes of ice at him. 'I wished you would just die and rot in hell! Subaku no Gaara!" "Just what have I done to her?" he asked himself but he can't answer it. Isamu was too clouded with fear hate and vengeance. She didn't even have time to make a plan.**

******They came to an oasis. She chuckled, "Are you trying to kill yourself?" There was a lot of water for her to use. She stood on a rock while he stood on his sand. He looked at her bruises and cuts. It was just the same with him. "Suiton-"she was cut off when she slid down the rock she was standing. "Shit, his sand!" She was standing on some sand it gave him access to slid her off the rock. "Damn you Gaara! I hate you!" was all she said as she crashed to the water with a huge splash. **

******.**

******Gaara observed the fallen girl under the water. Soon, he saw some blood rising on the surface. He swiftly jumped to the oasis side and got her from the water. She was soaked, unconscious and… bleeding. "She hit her head against the rocks underwater," he thought as Jounins rushed to the site. "Kazekage-sama! Quick! Carry her, she's bleeding and unconscious!"**

******.**

******.**

******At the hospital…**

******.**

******Isamu was still unconscious on the bed. There were bandages around her head. It was almost 5 days now since the accident. The elders had visited her. Even the sand siblings visited. Some villagers also visited and put flowers as if she's gonna die. The IV drip kept on dripping and dripping…**

******.**


	8. Forgotten Memories and the New Kazekage

It has been a week. They can't arrest Gaara since they knew it was for self-defense. Some Jounins were asked to guard Isamu while she's still asleep. The dextrose has been off from her since yesterday. The bleeding has stopped too. It turned out that she has no severe injuries and they were quite thankful for it. Their Kazekage is safe! They just have to wait for her to wake up.

.

Chiyo watched the rising and falling of Isamu's chest. She went to visit her student for awhile. Suddenly, Isamu's eyelids moved. Chiyo gasped when Isamu opened her eyes. She ran outside and called the nurses. They rushed inside and saw a fully awake Isamu. "Kazekage-sama!" She just looked at them with weak blank eyes.

"Kazekage," she softly murmured, "-sama?" They looked at her worriedly. "Kazekage-sama? Are you alright now?" Chiyo asked as she sat down next to her in bed. She just looked at her in confusion. "Just lay down first and get rest," the woman said as she gently laid her down to bed. The nurses checked her pulse; some did some things while others took up some notes as if she's a blackboard.

"Sleep, now Isamu-chan," whispered Chiyo.

.

Isamu heard some voices murmuring, talking and whispering just near her, no, just inside her room. She slowly opened her eyes and she felt somewhat scared on what she saw. People, dressed in robes, identical robes. They were old and some looked like… ninjas. They were talking.

They didn't noticed her woke up and only did when she tried to sit up. Some of them went to her aid. "Kazekage-sama, you're awake! How are you feeling?" one asked. She looked at her questioningly and he expected a sharp answer but she replied, "… I'm fine."

They asked her questions but she could only answer a soft, "I don't know." They were quite surprised that she can't remember but what shocked them was when she asked them, "… Who are you?" The group gasped. _She can't remember who we are_? "Kazekage-sama, this is not the time to joke around. The village needs you! You have been absent for a week and the problems are arising," an old man said.

"Me? Kazekage?" They gasped. "No… it can't be…," another said. She looked at them with questioning eyes, "Tell me, who are you? Where am I? What happened? Why are you calling me Kazekage?" They were filled with fear and disbelief. Just what happened to the Kazekage-sama? There was only one answer. "… She lost her memories."

.

"It turned out that she has amnesia due to the impact in her brain when her head was hit against the rock," the doctor said. They looked at Isamu who was playing with the flower then back to the doctor. "Did she completely lose her memories?" The doctor sighed, "Actually, she lost a lot but for now, she did remember some things from her past. She remembered who she is, how old is she, the 4th Kazekage, her parents, some people's names, the ninjas, and also the names of the places. But she admitted that she doesn't remember where, she only remember the names. She also forgot that she was the 5th Kazekage, she mastered so many ninjutsus and that she was once a great kunoichi."

That was according to the tests given to her. They have performed a memory restoration jutsu but it miraculously didn't have an effect on her. The officials and elders sighed in misery. They're facing a big problem right now.

They immediately called for an emergency meeting. "What should we do about this? If we don't do something, the other nations will soon find out and we'll be doomed" "But we should help the Kazekage-sama!" "This is a big problem we're facing. We're in deep trouble!" The meeting held arguments, discussions and other things. But they soon come up to one decision.

"We'll choose the next Kazekage."

.

Gaara heard that Isamu has woken up but he didn't know that she has amnesia. He went to the hospital with his siblings. As they got to the room's door. Gaara felt something's wrong. They went in and they saw a singing Isamu.

She heard someone went in and so, she stopped her singing and faced them. "Good afternoon," she softly greeted while smiling. They were far beyond, shocked. Isamu, greeting with a soft voice? And she's… smiling? Gaara's eyes widened, _there's something wrong with her_. Temari and Kankurou looked at her as if she's a very strange thing in the world.

"Just what happened to the bratty, cocky and bad-ass Isamu a.k.a Kazekage-sama?" was the question that lingered on their respective heads. Temari rushed to her and touched her forehead, "You have fever?" She doesn't. Kankurou flashed three fingers in front of Isamu, "How many fingers do you see?" She looked at her innocently, "three, sir." They gasped in horror, "Oh My God!" Gaara didn't say anything.

"Who are you?" she asked. "WHAT?????" Temari almost fainted while Kankurou's eyes almost popped out of its sockets. Gaara sensed that there's ACTUALLY wrong with her.

.

"What happened to you? What have they done to you?" Temari asked the ebony-haired girl who was looking down to her lap. "… Nothing.""Won't you insult us or scold us for being here?" asked Kankurou. She looked at him, "Of course not! Why would I do that to you? You haven't done anything to me…," she murmured in a soft voice. "This is so unlike Isamu!" screamed the blonde and brunette. "Please don't shout! This is a hospital!" she hushed them.

Gaara just looked at her, "Did she lose her brain or something?" _She hasn't reacted since I came here_. **It's because she lost her memory**. _She lost her WHAT_? **Yep, remember when she bumped her head on the rock?** _So, she doesn't remember anything_? **Not anything. She forgot major memories. She only remembers only few things**.

Gaara went closer to her and was slightly taken a back when she smiled at him one real smile. "Hi there, how are you?" she asked kindly. "Hn," was his only answer. She pouted cutely, "You don't talk much, do you?" "No." She smiled, "Oh, I see!" Temari muttered, "What a miracle, she's suddenly kind to you."

"She has amnesia," the redhead told his siblings. "She has WHAT??!" the both screamed. Gaara explained to him the information he got form Shukaku. After that, "Oh I see. That's explained why," muttered Temari. Kankurou went to the girl; his eyes were filled with pity. "Even though you were so cruel to us, I feel sad that this happened to you. We never wanted this to happen," he whispered. Temari patted her brother's shoulder.

.

"What is it that you want to say?" his voice was cold and demanding. "You knew what happened to our Kazekage. We are facing a huge problem. In her current situation, she can't lead the country. We are in need of a new Leader." His eyes narrowed, "What are you telling me?"

"Subaku no Gaara, you are chosen to be our next Kazekage."

.

Early in the morning, was sent home. She lived in the compound her parents left her. It was quite huge and she's all alone there with some servants. Her dad died while on a mission while her mother died because of heart failure. She was left on the caring hands of the 4th Kazekage and he was just like her 2nd father.

When she arrived, the servants were there to greet her and she didn't even know some of them due to her amnesia so, "Let us introduce ourselves to you Maam!" She was smiling when they introducing their selves to her. She immediately made many friends because of her brand new attitude. She was now Isamu the kind, calm and gentle.

.

Isamu pondered with her thoughts. A day before she was sent home, the grandpeople, as what she called them, told her everything that happened. They told her about her past and all yadda, yadda. She seemed to be enlightened. She now understood why they called her Kazekage-sama. "So, I inherited Kazekage-sensei's position," she thought.

She didn't really care for it now because all she wants to do now is to bake cake and cook food. She read all the cook books her _friends_ brought to her. She smiled as she got her face out of the book, "It's time."

.

Isamu looked down at the villagers crowding below the Kazekage tower's balcony. She saw the _grandpeople_ talking amongst them. On her said were the redhead's older siblings. She was asked to attend because she was the 5th Kazekage and she needs to participate. "Temari-san, who will be the next Kazekage?" she asked like a little girl. The blonde smiled proudly, "Gaara, my baby brother." Her eyes widened, "You mean the untalkative boy with nice red hair?" "Yup! Look," the event started.

Isamu felt uncomfortable with the heavy robe and also the Kazekage hat she's wearing. She swore that she can sweat a liter with her clothes right now. It was time for her to give the Kazekage hat to Gaara. She gracefully walked and hand over her hat to the redhead. She even muttered, "Congratulations" making him look at her.

The villagers clapped not because of Gaara but because Isamu waved hello to them as she walked away back to her place behind.

.

The inauguration ended soon after and the villagers went back to do their own stuff. Gaara was now officially the new Kazekage of Suna. The people still had their fear of him but that didn't stop him. He will work hard to gain his people's trust and need of his existence.

.


	9. Isamu was lost and Gaara helps!

It was already his 3rd week in service and he can actually feel the pressure of being the Kazekage. Not only that, Shukaku is very noisy and annoying to him all the time. Gaara sighed as he straightened his back. He could hear the sound of his bones making some small crack. "This is a lot of paper works," he thought.

"Maybe I could finish this over 3 hours then I can take a break," he thought as he took a sip of his tea. He sighed as he put down his cup. "Begin," then he started to do it quickly.

.

Isamu stared at the clock and pouted. "It's almost 6 am. I should go to the market without bothering them," she thought. The ebony-haired girl thought of serving her new family some lunch later. She figured out that before she comes home from grocery, they have finished their breakfast so she came up of having lunch instead.

She walked out of the compound gate and brought a small basket and a list of things to buy. Actually, it was her first time to buy grocery. She was so happy and when she came to a split road, her smile froze. "Wait, I don't know this place from here!!"

Isamu took the right road and saw some village houses. She smiled and put some confidence to herself. She really didn't remember the ways in the village, she just knew the compound and inside her house. In short, she just pretended to know. Stupid girl.

She saw an old lady sweeping the front of her house. She approached in a friendly manner. "Ohayo baa-sama," the lady glanced at her and smiled. "Kazeka- Oh, Isamu-sama! Good morning," she greeted in a very old voice. "May I ask the way to the market please? I'm quite lost," Isamu said shyly. The lady knew why, actually the whole village knew why. "Just go straight then turn left then turn left again then right, turn around then-" "Uhm, can you just draw a map here?" Isamu interrupted since her brain was like formed into knots. She handed the lady her paper list and grabbed a pen somewhere. The old woman started to scribble down weakly.

She said good bye to the woman and faced her way. "Yes!" she whispered to herself. Her light green yukata swayed against the wind as she walked down the road. She looked at the map and was confident that it's correct. But deep inside herself, she doubted it.

.

At last, he was done. He needed to go out of this four-walled jail. He neatly filed all the things on his desk and went out of the room. He walked along the carpeted hallways that lead to the exit. Everyone that passed him uttered some greetings but many of them sounded scared. He didn't mind at all as soon as he was doing his work well.

.

Isamu kept on looking down the small map while walking. She knew this was so embarrassing but she didn't have time to think of it anymore because she was getting lost more at each passing moment. "Wait, there should be a dam here." When she looked, it was just a small puddle. She sighed, "She must have exaggerated it." She kept on counting her steps since it was indicated there. Suddenly, she bumped on something and fell on her butt.

.

Gaara was walking down the street and breathing fresh air. The first dose of sunlight was good to feel in his pale skin. He looked up the blue sky and wondered if it was really made of water as what Kankurou always told him before. "I guess not," he thought. He kept walking while looking up when suddenly, something bumped on him. He heard something made a 'thud' sound. He looked down and raised a brow.

.

"Ouch…," she murmured softly as she looked on the ground. When she looked, there was a pair of ninja sandals, then hem of a some kind of rob with a blue band in the center. "I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to," she said apologetically. She looked up and her eyes widened.

Ebony met teal ones.

She gasped in horror. She quickly stood up and bowed down. "Oh, I'm so sorry Kazekage-sama! I didn't mean to ruin your day," she said while bowing over and over again. She didn't noticed Gaara bent down to pick the paper she dropped. He studied it and figured out to be small, crooked and a non-existing map. He stared at the bowing girl.

"Is this yours?" he asked in a monotone voice. She looked up and quickly snatched the paper away from him. "Yes, it's m-mine," she nervously answered. He looked at her with slight confusion. "What is that for?" She grinned sheepishly, "It's a uh… A-A… A treasure map! Yes, that's what it is!" The redheaded Kazekage looked unconvinced. "Treasure map?" he murmured. "Yes, so I'll see you around Kazekage-sama!" she said happily after dusting off her butt and picking up her basket.

"Treasure hunting with a… basket?" He looked at her back as she walked away while obviously looking down at the map. He looked at Isamu, his now ex-sworn enemy. He was surprisingly not holding any grudges for her after all demonic things she has done to him. Instead, he sees her as a different person now.

.

She walked for several minutes now. Good thing she started at 6. She walked down an alley and stopped. She laughed crazily then stopped. "This is a dead end!!!!" She looked disappointedly at the paper. Then she sighed. If she didn't have amnesia, she would've burned the paper and killed the lady. "Sigh, how can I get to the market this time?" she asked aloud. "Meow!" she heard and turned her head to the maker of the sound.

"A cat?" Isamu kneeled down and patted the cat's golden head. "Meow!" she giggled, "You're one cute kitty, hmm?" It purred and rubbed itself to her legs. She poked it in the head and it purred. "Oh, kitty, I'm lost," she said to the blonde cat. It purred them meowed. "You think you can help me?" Guess what, it miraculously answered, "Meow."

.

Gaara secretly followed the black-haired girl behind. He knew it wasn't a treasure hunting she's gone to. So he followed. He saw her entered a dead end and he smirked, "I knew she's lost and that map's a fake." Then he heard her shouted but he couldn't figure what she said. He waited for her to come out and when she did, she saw a yellow cat.

He saw her kneeled in front of it and she even talked to it. The cat, to his surprise, sounded back to all her questions. Gaara can hear what they're talking about. "She was about to go to the market," he murmured.

.

"Come on kitty, show me the way!" she enthusiastically said while raising a fist in the air. She was just like Rock Lee and Maito Gai. He started to follow them as they began walking. "Oh kitty! I know you can do it! Go, go kitty!" cheered Isamu.

But all her hopes died down when the cat ran to a trash bin. "Meow! Meow!" She sweatdropped and gave out a mushroom-sigh. She kneeled down and smiled sadly at the kitty, "I guess you can't help me after all." "I know the way," murmured a voice behind. She turned and saw Gaara himself.

"Gaa- Kazekage-sama…" she gasped. Her cheeks turned pink, "We're you following me?" she asked. "Hn," was his only answer. _Oh no! He've heard my speeches, haven't he_? She slowly erased the embarrassment off her face and murmured, "… Really?" But when she did, the Kazekage has walked ahead. "Kazekage, wait!" she ran to catch him and stayed behind him.


	10. Market adventures, unicorns and lunch!

"Kazekage, wait!" she ran to catch him and stayed behind him.

Isamu looked at his broad shoulders, wondering what he's up to. "Will he really…," she smiled to herself, "… Help me find my way to the market?" Her mind mused over the things she could do to the market, all that she can buy and all the dishes she could prepare. She was so lost in her own little wonderland that she didn't notice Gaara was asking her a question.

"What are you gonna do there?" He glanced over his shoulders and saw a daydreaming Isamu. He abruptly stopped walking. She kept walking until she collided with his back. She was brought to her usual self again. "Ouch..!" she murmured quietly and looked up to the redhead. "Gomen Kazekage-sama, I wasn't watching!" she apologized while bowing. Gaara sighed.

"You're daydreaming," he muttered in his same cold voice. "Huh? No, I wasn't!" she defended. He crossed his arms, "Then perhaps you could answer my question?" She raised a brow, "huh?" She thought of any possible questions he could throw to her. She came up with a poor answer answer, "Uhm, red is my favorite color."

Gaara raised a non-existing eyebrow at her. "Shows that you were not listening," he murmured. She mentally slapped her forehead in embarrassment. "Oh my God, what have I done to myself?" she thought gravely. She looked down in embarrassment, "Err… Sorry. What was your question again?" He breathed out and turned around and started walking.

"What are you gonna do there?" he repeated again. "Oh, I want to buy some ingredients for lunch today," she answered softly yet loud enough for him to hear. "Kazekage-sama," she called out. He tilted his head a little to signal that he's listening. "You know, this is my first time buying in the market. This is my first time going out from the compound too!" she informed happily. He blinked twice before murmuring, "… Really?"

"May I ask what you were doing outside when I met you?" she asked politely. It took a few seconds before answering, "… Walking." She nodded in understanding. Soon, she noticed many people walking around a certain area "Must be the market place," she thought. But the people started to move away when the Kazekage came. They seemed to be afraid of him, that's what she thought. She kept her head low as she walked behind him.

"Hey, that's Isamu-sama!" "Why is she walking with him?" "Aren't they bitter enemies?" "That's before she got the accident." She heard the faint whispers some people were making. She couldn't help but wonder why they're talking about. But all these noises were silenced by Gaara's glare. Isamu noticed this and sighed, "He should lessen his glares more often," she thought.

She smiled childishly and shyly waved hello to the staring people. She could see the brief moment of relief in their faces. Soon, after some more walking, they stopped. Isamu saw some vegetable and fruit stands at the sides of the streets. She looked at Gaara. "Arigatou Kazekage-sama. Thank you so much," she said while bowing down in respect. He just gave out a "Hn."

She skipped on the nearby vegetable stand and looked down at her list. "Oh, ohayo. Can I have some of these?" The vendor smiled at her, "Of course Isamu-sama." She laughed a little, "Oh, please don't call me that. Just Isamu." He smiled, "Okay, Isamu." The vendor gave her what she needed and she paid for it. He even gave the girl extra tomatoes and cauliflowers. "Arigatou gozaimasu!"

"Ohayo, can I have some of these Madam?" The lady happily gave her what she needed. She put it in her basket, "Thank you!" She skipped to her next destination. She walked into different stands and she seemed to brighten up the mood of the sellers with her politeness and cheerfulness. She was even given a larger basket because her small basket is not enough.

"All I need to buy is some fruits and meat," she thought. She walked to the fruit stands and bought some. She was given some free fruits too. "Gee, thanks," she giggled. "Next stop, meats." She went deeper into the crowd; she didn't mind the plenty of people who were giving her way. "Hey, that's Isamu-sama. Give way!" She smiled sheepishly, "Hello… everyone…" she nervously said. She didn't know them at all.

After some time, she finished buying all that she needed and sat on a vacant bench to rest. "Oww, my feet hurt," she whined quietly. "I didn't know doing this is very tiring," she breathed out. She leaned her back on the bench and sighed. Suddenly, someone sat beside her. She looked at the person and gasped soundlessly. "Kazekage-sama, I thought you've left," she said. "I want to make sure you can still come back home," he murmured quietly. Again, her blushing returned, "Oh… thanks."

.

It was past 9 am when they were about to go near the compound. She told him all the 'adventures' she had on the road of finding the "Great Market Place", at least that what she called it. It was a wonder why Gaara didn't grew tired of all her talkings. He faithfully listened though he never said anything; he was secretly following her. He was still new to her new behavior. Before, she would never talk unless it means business or it was one of her complaints about something that annoys her. She was never friendly to anyone unless she needs to be and she would never talk about **having a unicorn** to take her to the market next time… Like she was doing now.

"They don't exist…," he murmured. She smiled, "Yeah, unfortunately." "Kazekage-sama, weren't you supposed to be in your office and doing some Kazekage stuffs?" she asked. He looked at her and answered, "I've finished them already." Her eyes widened, "Wow, really? You're so great Kazekage-sama!" Gaara was caught off-guard by her sudden outburst. He? Great? No one ever told him that. Never in his entire life had that someone told him that he was great. He was a monster, not a great person.

And this girl was… she was not even scared at him like the others. She keeps on talking and talking like he was just some random person. Even if she had amnesia, someone could've told her about him. In fact, some already did tell her but… she keeps on forgetting all about it.

.

They were on the gates of the compound where Isamu was living in. "Thanks Kazekage-sama, I really appreciated your help. Thank you, thank you," she bowed. He eventually got tired of her calling him 'Kazekage-sama' all the time. "Don't call me Kazekage-sama, call me by my name," he said. She looked at him with confusion, "But I can't do that! You're the almighty Kazekage-sama!" He cringed at the title. "As your Kazekage-sama, I command you to call me by my name." She frowned, "Okay, Kaze- I mean… Gaara-sama." "Remove the suffix. Gaara, just Gaara," he said impatiently. "Okay Gaara." She said uncomfortably. "Hn."

.

"Bye Gaara!" she waved happily while grinning. He just looked at her with an emotionless face but his eyes tell otherwise. As he saw her went inside, he turned around and disappeared in a swirl of sand.

.

When she went inside her house, she saw the worried faces of the helpers. "… Hi?" she muttered nervously. "Isamu-sama! Where have you been?" they almost exclaimed. "In the market?" she muttered. They looked at her basket, it was full of groceries. "Oh my god!" they gasped. It was the first time they saw Isamu have grocery. Her behavior change was shocking but this one's, more shocking. A lady even fainted. Isamu giggled.

.

"We were really worried you'll get lost! You know that you haven't recovered your memories yet. And what if something happened to you?" scolded her guardian who was now her 2nd mother. "Kazekage-sama accompanied me," Isamu said. They looked at each other in surprise. "Kazekage, Gaara accompanied you?" they asked in disbelief. "Yup!" She happily chopped the carrots and set them aside. "And besides, you should be glad. I went through all those trouble just to serve you lunch this 12 noon," she said while glancing at them.

They were squeezing themselves at the kitchen to listen to all her _adventures_. They could feel their eyes water. "Isamu-sama!" they cried. Never in their life with her had that Isamu cared for them. The new Isamu is absolutely caring and loving. "We love you!!" they cried. Isamu grinned, "I love all of you too so go out now so I could do this." They nodded and scrambled out.

.

After an hour and a half, "Lunch is here!!" The long table was already set outside and the chairs are arranged. The women put the newly cooked dishes on the banana leaf-covered table. Their eyes widened, "Isamu cooked this??" The food was beautifully served and the food looked so delicious. They could smell its tempting aroma.

It was more than enough for them. Some were even crying in joy as they emotionally eat. "It's delicious Isamu-sama!!" She smiled, "Good."

.

Gaara returned to his office and kept on thinking about their 'adventures' awhile ago. He sighed and went back into reading the scrolls; he has nothing to do really because he had finished the files for today. **Hey kid**. _…._ . **Hey, Gaara**. _What?_ **She's really changed a lot hasn't she?** _Hn_. **She was a lot more stupid now**. _Is that all you can say?_ **Uhm, she's prettier now she's smiling?** _Sigh, I guess you're too shallow Shukaku_.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Come in," then a lady went in. She bowed down, "Good noon Kazekage-sama. Someone asked me to give you this." She put a bento box on his desk. Gaara just stared at it in wonder. She bowed once again and left. "Who could've given this? Must be Temari," he thought. But there's a note inside the crimson cloth. He plucked it off the cloth and opened it.

.

Kazekage-sama,

Thank you so much for joining me in my adventures finding the market place! It was really helpful to me. You are so great! Thank you also for accompanying me home. I would've been lost if you didn't. Please accept this bento box as a gift of thanks. I personally made it. Promise.

I hope you like it. Enjoy. May the almighty Kami bless you!

.

Love,

Isamu

P.S

I researched about unicorns. Sigh, they really don't have the chance of existing. I guess I have to find a horse then glue a horn on its head. No, I'm just kidding. Happy lunch!

.

Gaara stared at the letter then folded it neatly and kept it inside his drawer. "Still musing on unicorns huh," he thought as he slowly removed the cloth and opened the bento box. He smiled a little, this was way better than he imagined. He smelled the aroma of the still warm lunch. He split the chopsticks and took a piece of fish in his mouth. "Mmm…," it was delicious. At last, a good food. It was way better than what he buys in the village's restaurants when he wants to escape Temari's cooking. In fact, it was much, much better.

It was filled with different kinds of meat, vegetables, and rice. It also had some fruits at the side of the bento box. After some time, he finished eating. It left a small smile of content on his lips. Who knew Isamu could cook this well?

.


	11. Embarassing girly shopping and the deal?

It was another day for Suna. The gentle breeze of dessert wind brushed against his pale skin, swept through his flaming red hair. Fluttering noises were made as the wind blew against his Kazekage robes. Teal eyes roamed the village from where its owner stood. This was his village; he was sworn to protect this place with his life, as the Kazekage. He looked down at the citizens coming out of their houses and starting to do their daily routine.

They still emit the same sounds, sounds of happiness and simpleness. It was calming to his senses. The villagers are still afraid of him but not as they were before. Even so, he's still thankful of it. Same goes with his siblings.

Gaara listened, brushing, sweeping, watering desert plants, chatting of women, playing of kids and… whining? The redhead strained his ears to listen to the strange sound. Where could the voice came from? He knew that he have heard that sound somewhere but he can't put his fingers on it.

He looked down and used his eyes more properly and was astonished to see a girl he knew so well. "But nanny! I don't want to go there! Please no!! Waaaahhh!!!" this noise was accompanied by sounds of dragging. "Noo!!! Please-ouch! Don't drag me!" Then another voice came in, "But you need to do this! You must have a say in this!" She was with her guardian and was getting dragged near a store. "But you can do that all by yourself right?" "No. You must do this." "Nanny, I swear! I swear if you do that I'll… I'll… I'll have a sex change!" Now that's very disturbing. Gaara raised a brow. "What the hell…," he thought.

People were staring at them. The guardian slapped her hand against her mouth, "Isamu!!" The girl shut her mouth. The guardian bowed apologetically to everyone in the place, "Gomen, gomen!"

Isamu crossed her arms across her chest while pouting. "You wouldn't be so embarrassed if you didn't bring me here," she said. The nanny sweatdropped, "… Uhm, I think you're the one embarrassing yourself." The ebony-haired girl just hmmp-ed. The older lady sighed, "Okay, now let's go inside." The two females went in the store. Gaara studied the store and was utterly amused. It was a store for girls. He crossed his arms across his chest and began to think something in his mind while closing his eyes. Then after awhile, his eyes shot open and he… smirked.

.

Inside were different kinds of things that a girl uses. It was clad in pink and other girly colors. Isamu stared at her nanny as the older woman looked through the stalls. She averted her gaze to the set of lingerie. She blushed when she saw some g-strings and some odd-looking bras hanging on the ceiling. "Now this place is weird," she thought. Then she suddenly felt something being pushed to her hand. She saw a shopping basket shoved in her hands. "Carry that," her nanny said as she walked around.

They went over some product stands and her nanny grabbed a pack of napkins. "Isamu, I'm teaching you to how to pick good napkins so you mu-"Isamu slapped her hand against her nanny's mouth. "SHHH!!! You're soo embarrassing!!" she whispered harshly. The nanny pried her hand away from her mouth. "You don't have to be embarrassed, you know! You're 15 and remember what happened last night? You freaked out when you saw bloo-"Another slap in the mouth, "SHHH!!! You don't have to say it aloud!" Isamu withdrew her hand and played with her fingers while looking down embarrassedly. "I was only surprised by its appearance. But nanny, I've experienced it before! It's just that… It's just that I don't remember it anymore. And… I was at lost on what to do." she murmured.

The nanny sighed, "Okaay…," and went on ravaging the other items. "Isamu, you need to have one of these since it your period," she picked up two bottles of feminine wash and tossed it in the basket. Isamu just weakly nodded. Her nanny picked some shampoo, conditioner, deodorant, lotion, and cologne, etc. "You need to buy one of these." Isamu just stared, "What's that?" "It's a facial wash, damnit!" answered the nanny crossly. "You need it for your face." Isamu sighed, "You know it just worsens my acne so don't bother anymore." The nanny pondered for a moment, "… Yeah, right."

Isamu noticed something while her nanny is busy scanning some things. She walked closer to the stall and saw cute star-shaped pink soap. She smiled, "KAWAII!" She picked one and put it in the basket. Isamu and the nanny went to some other parts of the store. "Isamu, you don't have one of these," the nanny said while shoving the thing on her face. She held it and took a look at it, she nearly fainted. "Nanny, this is a foam bra!!" The people in the place looked at them.

"Sigh… All these years you've been using the ordinary kind of bra Isamu! You have to use foam because you've got big-"_SLAP_! "Yeah, yeah! Shut up and just do what you want!" Isamu growled in annoyance. She pulled her hand away from the nanny's mouth. They continued roaming and saw another stall which held some err… panties. "Isamu-chan?" the nanny asked kindly, Isamu frowned. She knew what the evil woman was up to something. She slowly and lousily walked to her side. "I think, you should try these," she showed her a g-string. Isamu blushed in anger, "No." The evil nanny frowned, "Yes." "No, nanny. NO!" "Yes, Isamu. YES!" Isamu was getting pissed, of all the things to be bought. She unconsciously did some hand signs, "Katon-". "FINE!" the nanny huffed.

The nanny treated her like she hasn't started puberty yet. "Okay Isamu, since you already have your period now, you must have panties for teenagers." Isamu grimaced at the older woman, "What do you think of me? I wear baby panties?!" "No, of course not!" she immediately answered. Isamu sighed while looking away. The nanny was sweating bullets now. She was beginning to think that the old Isamu is slowly coming back.

.

Isamu sighed and hung her head low as they went out the store. The nanny carried the bags and was leading the way while she sulks behind her. Isamu stared at the ground while they walked. "I'll just count the steps… 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6-OUCH," she bumped at the back of her nanny, who stopped for an unknown reason. Isamu rubbed her forehead. Then she saw her nanny bowed and muttered, "Hello, Kazekage-sama." Her eyes shrank into small black dots. She nervously looked from behind her nanny and she almost gasped. "Ka-Kaze-Kazekage-sama!" muttered while staring at the redheaded boy.

She slowly realized something and bowed in respect, "Ohayo, Kazekage-sama." Gaara looked down at her and smirked, "What have you been doing here?" The nanny answered, "We're off to buy some things for Isamu-sama." The ebony-haired girl just looked down. The Kazekage just hmm-ed. He slowly walked towards Isamu and asked, "Remember what I told you to call me?" She slowly looked up to him, "… H-Hai." Gaara smiled a little, "Seemed like you forgotten it." She looked down again, "Sorry."

He leaned closer to her, "You've clearly disobeyed a command of the Kazekage." She looked up and tears threatened to fall from her eyes, "I-I'm sorry already." He was slightly taken a back but continued anyway, "You have to come with me to the office right now." She looked to her nanny who was looking back at her worriedly, "Okay."

.

Isamu was still nervous of what the Kazekage would do to her. "Will he shout at me? Will he send me to jail? Will he hurt me? Or, will he kill me?" these were the thoughts that were running through her mind right now as she was seated inside the Kazekage office. Gaara was sitting in his chair. Her heart was beating faster and her hands were cold. When he was about to speak, Isamu quickly held her hands in front as if saying 'stop'. Gaara raised a brow. "Wait!" She turned around in her seat, her back facing him, and fanned herself with her hands. Then she turned around to face him.

"I want to talk about something," he said, "Since you went against my wishes, I should punish you." Isamu gulped, _Oh no_. He straightened his back, "For your punishment, you would be delivering food for me every day in two weeks." Isamu just stared at him wide-eyed. "I want you to be the one cooking it, understood?" She nodded. "And call me Gaara," he finished before slumping of back to his seat. "Is that all? No shouting? No sending me to jail? No hurting?" she asked just to make sure. He looked at her in amusement, "No. But if you want-" She immediately stood up and bowed, "Thank you Kaze- I mean Gaara!" He smirked, "You're free to go now."

When she was about to go out, she stopped and looked back at him. "Uhm, Gaara, should I bring you lunch later?" There was a "Hn." She smiled, "Okay! Bye Gaara!" Then she shut the door.

.

10:30 am

.

Isamu tied her hair and started working. She cut some green pechays. And put it in the casserole where the soup was waiting. She opened the cover of the pan and saw that the fish is already cooked. She put it in the plate and started to debone it. The beef is already soft and tender so she put it in a bowl. Soon, she was done with them and all she's waiting for is the rice to be ready.

She cleaned up while waiting for the rice. After cleaning, she put off the fire and put some rice in a glass bowl to cool. She then sliced some ripe mangoes and peaches and some pineapples. She prepared a bento box and put the viands in it and also the rice. She put the fruits into another bento box which is divided into three parts. Isamu grabbed a glass bowl with lid and put the soup in.

She ended at 11: 40.

.

Isamu sat on the couch for awhile. She wiped off the sweat on her forehead and neck. "I think I need a bath. It's so hot," she thought. She picked some clothes and went in the bathroom. It was just a shower then after 10 minutes, she came out fully dressed in a white kimono with small dark blue flowers printed. She dried her hair with towel and combed it. "My hair is longer now," she thought while putting on a thin headband.

.

"Bye Isamu!" the helpers said. She smiled and waved bye to them. She had another helper with her to carry the lunch for her. They walked to the Kazekage tower. They don't have any trouble going to the Kazekage's room since she was Isamu, the 5th Kazekage. When they came to his room, she signaled for the boy to leave her. When the boy left, she knocked at the door and she heard a 'come in.'

She saw the Kazekage doing his paperworks. The redhead looked at her and just blinked. "Good noon, Gaara," she muttered and bowed. She placed the bundle on top of his desk. She turned around and walked away. "Wait," she stopped. She turned her head to his direction, making her black hair sway in the air nicely. "Sit," he commanded. She inwardly sighed and went to the seat in front of his desk.

The redhead opened the bundle and lifted the lid of the bento box open. After awhile, he started eating. Isamu observed him and the feeling of uneasiness was still there. "Is it okay?" she asked herself then she looked away. After a few minutes she looked back at him, he seemed to be in a pleasant mood. She inwardly sighed in relief. After he's done, she gave him a glass of water from the dispenser.

She cleaned the table after he stood up and looked out from his window. After cleaning, she tidied up the bento box and put it on the chair where she sat earlier. She looked at his back and cleared her throat. "Gaara, should I be going now?" There was silence before he replied, "Do you have anything to do after this?" She shook her head and answered, "No, Gaara." He faced her and said, "Then stay here." She raised a brow, "… What?" The redhead went back to his seat and looked down to the papers. Even him, didn't know why he said that. It just slipped through his lips. "Just stay there in that corner and sit on the chair." Isamu stared at him blankly, "But-" "Find some ways to keep you entertained," he said deadpan.

.

Isamu picked a book and read it boredly. Why? Because it's about Suna's economy. She sighed and looked at the redheaded Kazekage. He's just looking down on a paper and doodling who-knows-what with a pen. She looked back to her book and mad an almost crying face. She then thought of some other ways to entertain herself.

Then she smiled.

She opened her lips and…

… sing.

.

_Nee kikoe masu ka?___

_Sora wa hate shinaku aoku sunde ite__  
__Umi wa kagiri naku koudai de ite__  
__Kimi wa itsumade mo egao de ite janai to nai chau kara___

_Mawari o mimawasa naku temo mou iin da yo__  
__Kono te no naka ni wa minna ga iru kara___

_Naki taku natte nige taku natte__  
__Shiawase o wasure teu shimatta ra mina utae__  
__Hikari ga umare yami ga umare ta futatsu wa hitotsu__  
__Harumonia kanji te terepashii_

_Nee kikoe masu ka?_

.

Gaara tilted his head towards the soft light voice. The song was short yet it felt like eternity to his ears. He looked at the owner of the voice who was still thinking of her next song. He observed her and noticed that she's already came up with another song. Gaara readied his ears for another peaceful music.

He closed his eyes…

.

_**Hey! Hey! You! You!**_

_**I don't like your girlfriend!**_

_**No way! No way!**_

_**I think you need a new one **_

_**Hey! Hey! You! You!**_

_**I could be your girlfriend!**_

.

… His eyes shot open.

.

.

And growled,

.

.

"SHUT UP Isamu."


	12. Odd feelings

Isamu hurriedly walked through the Suna streets which lead to the Kazekage tower. It was her 4th day in service. "Oh no, it's already 5:45!" she cried to herself as she walked in the entrance of the tower. The guards greeted her and she responded with a smile. There were only very few people in the building since it was still early. "I know he's been there since 5 am," she thought. She ran up the stairs while carrying his breakfast. Her black hair flew behind her.

Soon, she came upon a door. She smiled and knocked. After a few seconds, she came in with no hesitation. There was Gaara, seated in his large swivel chair with his arms folded across his chest. She checked the clock and smiled softly to herself, it's already 5:59. "Ohayo, Gaara," Isamu greeted gently as she gracefully walked over his desk and put the bundle of food on it.

Gaara just said, "Hn." She untied the red cloth and settled the bento box in front of him. "You seemed to be later than usual," he murmured in his same monotone voice. She obviously stopped then went back to preparing the food. She just smiled and answered, "Ne Gaara, I'm 1 minute earlier." He just looked away and said nothing.

"Please enjoy," she murmured while Gaara split his chopsticks and started eating. Isamu went over the corner where a small table holds a thermos and a bottle of coffee, sugar, cream and tea. Isamu opened the bottle of coffee and made some. She figured out that Gaara likes tea to start his day and coffee after meals then tea before retiring from work. She put the hot mug on his table and Gaara noticeably sniffed the delicious aroma of it. Gaara always loved Isamu's coffee. She would always get his taste right.

She took a seat on the visitor's corner and placed her hands on her lap. She blankly stared at the wall while waiting for him. Gaara couldn't help but lay his teal eyes on her. She sure changed; she's now more feminine and gentle with her words, a complete yamato nadeshiko. She maybe sometimes childish but he is unaware that he is slowly liking this personality of hers. Isamu felt his eyes on hers and she suddenly met his gaze. She unintentionally caught him staring and smiled.

Gaara stared at her gentle smile that seemed to have a warming sensation in his body. He was brought back to reality when she softly giggled. He quickly looked away with an evident blush on his face. She stood up and walked towards him, he could feel his heartbeat quicken. "Are you done?" she asked kindly. He turned to her and answered, "H-Hai, Arigatou." She tugged her lips into a small smile and cleaned the desk and put the bento box back in the bundle.

.

"I'll be back for lunch. See you later, Gaara-sama," she seemed to forget to keep the suffix. But Gaara didn't mind anymore or he just didn't notice. With one final bow, she left. Gaara watched as the door closed with a soft 'thud.' He tried to comprehend what happened earlier. There was a feeling of embarrassment when she looked at him. He didn't felt it in anyone yet. He would stare all he wants and won't care if the person feels disturbed at all. That was before.

There were also these weird feelings whenever Isamu is with him: warm cozy feelings in his chest, which feels weird but feels good at the same time to him, some strange fluttering and flappings inside his stomach and a need to be close to her. He never thought this agreement they made would resurface these odd emotions. He would feel lightness in his chest whenever she's around. Happiness? Maybe, because she's not afraid of him like the people or his siblings? He's not sure.

He was feeling slight fear because he doesn't even know what these feelings where. Is it because Shukaku is reacting to her closeness? Maybe the demon wants her blood? He wouldn't want that to happen. He questioned his self. "Why?" He pondered for awhile and came up with an unsure conclusion. "Because she's one of my people." But deep inside_, is that really the reason_?

.

Gaara stopped thinking of those thoughts which have been bothering him since the last 3 days.

.

.

Lunch time…

.

There was the odd beating again…

He can't even taste the food she cooked. He tried his best not to look at her sitting form. She looked so innocent to him. He resisted another urge to approach her and read with her. He looked back to his food and decided to finish it right away so he can have more time to watch her. Isn't he a stalker? Anyway Gaara finished off the last piece of shrimp and drank the glass of lemon juice. He silently tidied up the bento box and wrapped it with the cloth. _She won't be troubled to tidy up later_, he thought.

She looked up from the magazine and looked at him. She smiled and walked over to him. An amused expression portrayed in her face. She then softly laughed, "Oh, you learned how to clean up nee, Kazekage-sama?" He pretended not to like her short laughter and sighed. "I know it even from before Isamu and," he raised a non-existing brow, "I don't remember allowing you to call me _Kazekage_-_sama_." She placed two fingers on top of her lips nervously. "Gomen… I forgot, Gaara," she murmured and then bowed. He looked at her with slight annoyance, "Will you stop bowing every time? No, don't bow at all." "Hai," she muttered.

.

"Bye, Gaara," she waved her hand shortly and left. Gaara waved his hand hesitantly as the door shut close. He looked at his hand with confused eyes. "I need to speak to Temari about this."

.

.

Dinner time…

.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. He looked at her as she was leaning against the wall. "What for?" he asked. "I was late, remember?" she said louder. He smiled but it was not noticeable. "You're only 3 minutes late. It doesn't matter," Gaara murmured. "But I was still late, now you have your dinner late," she said guiltily. "You came, that's what matters," he told her. Isamu looked at him with a slight surprised face. Gaara noticed this and held on with his impassive face. She smiled. "Thanks, Gaara-kun," she softly said.

Gaara's eyes slightly widened since he didn't expect her to say that, plus he earned a new name. "Gaara-_kun_," he thought. The ebony-haired girl paced back and forth across the room, her kimono swept against her legs. He never gets tired of watching her.

"Gaara," she called, making him blink. "Aren't you tired yet?" she asked. "Of what?" The redhead asked. Isamu sighed, "You know, paperworks every day, problems and such." His eyes averted to his desk, "Yes, but I can't leave this. I need to do my job as Kazekage." She looked at him with a hint of pride in her eyes. "You know Gaara, I look up to you," she mentioned. This made him look back at her with wonder.

"How about you?" he asked, "Aren't you tired yet?" She raised both of her brows, "Of?" He pushed his seat by slowly pushing away from the table leg with his foot, "Of serving me every day." She let her brows relax. "I don't. You're the Kazekage and serving you is an honor." Gaara felt slightly disappointed but then, "But, you know, I enjoy serving you. I get to pleasure someone with my one and only talent." His eyes softened, "talent?" he thought. _If only you knew, you were a very talented kunoichi_, he said in his mind.

"Do you like my cooking, Gaara?" she asked suddenly after a long silence. "Yes," he answered. He gets to talk a lot with her, much to his surprise. She happily smiled, "Really? I'm so glad!" He stood up from his chair and stayed near the window. He smiled a calm smile.

.

IT was already 9 in the evening and Gaara is not yet ready to go home. It was a load of paperworks and scrolls to work at and he's sure that he can't finish it overnight. He heard Isamu yawned softly at the corner. She usually stays only until 9 but he's wondering why she haven't came home yet. "Isamu, aren't you going home now?" he asked. She looked at him with sleepy eyes; he couldn't help but find her… cute. "Hmm? No not yet. I'm planning to stay up with you until you go home," she then smiled shyly, "Can I, Gaara?" The blushing came again, much to his dislike. "B-But, I might be coming home late. But, if you want then-," he said but was cut-off. "Thank you, Gaara-kun!" she whispered loudly enough for him to hear.

.

He glanced at her every once in a while. She was already sleeping in the couch. Her lips were slightly parted, making him wonder about something. "How does it feel to touch one's lips with your own?" he thought. The warm feeling was still there.

.

He was done with his work. He glanced at the wall clock and it read 12:35 am. Gaara looked at her sleeping form. He let his self to approach Isamu. Her dark hair sprawled over the cushion and tempted him touch it and he did. Gaara felt like kissing it, it was soft. He gently shook her awake but she just moaned in response. He never thought that such a sound can be so pleasurable to his ears. He shook the thoughts away; he can't do anything but carry her.

Gaara took her into his arms and since he was like a chakra vessel, it was easy to carry her with the bento box. He turned off the lights with his sand and went out of the window. He slightly stiffened when she wrapped her arms around his neck before snuggling in his neck. "… Marshmallows, when will the sky turn green?" he heard her murmur. "She's dreaming," he thought.

They soon came to the compound. Good thing he's a Kazekage, he knows where her house is. He flawlessly went inside and into her house. He laid her in her bed and saw her grab a nearby pillow and hug it. He looked down at her and whispered, "Good night," before leaving.

.

Teal eyes scanned the sealing as Gaara lay in his bed. Everyone is asleep, except him. He's an insomniac after all. He needs to tell Temari about his supposed _sickness _tomorrow. And he might be dealing with some questions involving why he's not taking his breakfast in the house anymore. He sighed as he continued to watch the white blank ceiling.

.

.


	13. Can this be Love?

Gaara heard some footsteps outside walking downstairs and he's sure that it's his older sister, Temari. He slowly got up from bed and walked towards the door. He was close to holding the door knob but a thought stopped him. "Should I really tell her about it?" he asked his self. But the feeling was really bugging him and sometimes, it does affect his duties as the village leader. He shook his head, "No. I need to talk to her. I bet she knows what's happening, she always does."

He successfully got out of the room and walked down the stairs which was just 5 steps away from his door. He could already hear the blonde kunoichi settling the frying pan on the stove. He sighed and went to the kitchen. Temari sensed his baby brother behind and she was ready for a _smiling_ greeting. "Ohayo Gaara. So finally, you're gonna have your breakfast?" there was a mocking tone in her voice but he just shrugged it off. He needed to extract information from her (AN: _Extract_, that's so harsh!).

"Temari, I need to talk to you about something," he muttered. The blonde faced her redheaded sibling and paid attention to what he will say; she sensed that it's important base from his voice. 'What is it Gaara?" she asked while motioning for him to sit down. As both were seated, he began. "What do you call that feeling when your heart suddenly jumps then it beats abnormally fast, there's a warm sensation inside…," he stopped. "Go on," she said. "You feel nervous and you have weird flying and flapping inside your stomach?" Temari knitted her brows as if she's thinking, "Is that all?" He averted his gaze to the table, "… and some blushing." She looked away and her eyes semi-widened, _could it be? Could it be that he's_… She looked at his troubled face. A small smile formed on her lips. "Gaara, do these things happen when you're around with a certain someone?" she asked. His teal eyes blinked then he said, "Yes." She leaned closer and asked, "What else Gaara? What else do you feel?" He looked shy but then he answered, "When I look at that someone, I feel lightness in my chest. I don't want the person to go away nor leave my sight. And when that person caught me staring at her, I… I felt embarrassed. And the odd blushing comes in."

Temari grinned to herself. She practically knew what's happening to her baby brother. She immediately switched her face into a serious one. "Gaara, may I know who this person is?" she asked, hoping she'll know who's the person her brother likes. Gaara's eyes narrowed, "No." She felt like she turned into a rock. "Aww, come on Gaara! Tell me. I'm your big sister!" she whined. "Just tell me what's happening," he said in a monotone voice. She smirked, "What do you think is happening, ne?" "I was thinking that Shukaku might have a new craving again," he answered. Temari nearly burst out laughing but she stopped herself before Gaara kills her.

She took a deep breath and exhaled. "I think that's a common symptom," she said. Gaara was still confused and it was obviously sticking out on his face. "Of what?" he asked impatiently. She smiled insuringly and replied, "Gaara, you're having a thing called puppy love." He raised a non-existing brow, "Puppy love?" He knows what love and puppy is, but he doesn't have any idea what the heck means when two words join. She closed her eyes, "Puppy love is the love or infatuation felt by adolescents." Gaara processed this information in his mind. "It means you like that person," she explained.

But Gaara knew in his mind that he doesn't just like Isamu. There was something more, although he doesn't know what that more is. "An infatuation or crush that may slowly develop into love. A romantic kind of love," she explained. He noted these things in his brain. He sure knows love. He reads some books about it when he was five or six. But he never experienced it, ever. "Romantic love, it's that love that is felt by lovers," he thought. He looked back to Temari with narrowed eyes, "Are you sure Temari?" he asked. "Quite sure Gaara," she answered with a smile. Oh she can't wait to tell Kankurou about this. "Thank you for the information," he stood up but before he left, "Don't ever tell it to anybody." With a dangerous aura, "Or else…" Temari gulped, "I promise Gaara, no one will know!"

.

.

Gaara tousled his damp crimson locks after sliding into his Kazekage robes. It was merely 5:03 in the morning but he felt like he should be early today. He finished a lot of work last night so he really doesn't need to be early today. The sand came out from his gourd and teleported him to the entrance of the Kazekage building. The ninja guards were alert as they saw the redheaded Suna leader went in. They bowed as he passed by.

.

He was nearing to his office when he noticed someone sitting beside the door outside. She was hugging her knees together while a clothed box was in front of her. She was in her pajamas and loose t-shirt which were both pink. She's even wearing her fluffy bedtime slippers, which was color white. She was like hanging her head low as if she's sleeping.

He approached her and kneeled to her level, she didn't even move. He suspected that she's sleeping. He knew from the start that the girl is Isamu. "She's earlier than me," he thought. The redhead placed a hand on her shoulder and gently patted her. She seemed to shift and soon, she yawned before looking up. Her sleepy eyes widened slightly when she saw her Kazekage waking her up. She immediately stood up and grabbed the bundle then greeted him. "Good morning!" she said before bowing in respect. Gaara stood up and inspected her from head to foot. She was still on her night clothes; her hair was seemed neatly combed, somehow. She has washed her face and he was sure she brushed her teeth without even eating her breakfast yet. There were dark eye bags under her eyes.

"Hn," then he walked in his office. He was already inside but he was wondering why she's still outside. When he checked, she's still bowing to no one. "Isamu," his voice was deep and slightly loud. Her head shot up as she gasped, "Sir, yes, sir!" When her eyes opened, she was talking to the wall. She mentally slapped herself and then looked inside. She saw a slightly impatient redhead sitting in his chair and tapping his fingers against the desk. "Oh god…," she whispered.

.

"You seemed to be early," he commented at the still sleepy Isamu. "Hai… _yawn_," answered the raven haired girl weakly. The bento box was already on his desk while she stood in front of him. "Uhm, Gaara," he paid attention to her. "I'm sorry for being too early and for coming here…," she rather not say _sleepy_, "…_unprepared_," she mumbled. He sighed, "Its okay." "I really intentionally came here early because," she shifted uncomfortably; "I want to spend more time at home." Gaara knew that she slept late last night. Without him knowing, she woke up an hour after he left. After that, she wasn't able to go back to sleep.

"I understand, you may go home now," he spoke. He wanted to have her with him for much longer but he wants her to rest. "Arigatou, Gaara," she murmured. She then left after saying, "Enjoy your breakfast, Gaara-kun."

He inwardly smiled to his self, "_So I like Isamu_."

.

.

As soon as Isamu arrived in her bedroom, she immediately collapsed on her bed and fell into deep slumber. She made sure to herself that she'll wake up before she ruins Gaara's lunch. She, in fact, had her menu ready.

.

"**If I get out of here, I swear I'll crush these paper works before destroying this village**," growled Shukaku. Gaara just stared down at the papers and muttered, "It's even fewer now." The sand demon snorted, "Hah! Of all the bijus, I'm the one stuck with a hero." He just sighed and continued signing each paper he could find.

"**Hey brat**," the demon called, "**don't you miss **_**her**_?" Gaara averted his teal eyes towards the clock. "What do you mean?" "**Aw, Gaara-**_**chan**_**, don't try to deny it**." The redhead didn't say anything but the heartbeat of his is getting faster. His anxiousness is back again in just a mere mention or thought of her. "**You want to see her now, don't you**?" asked Shukaku. He tilted his head, it somehow caught his attention. "Why do you ask?" Gaara questioned. Shukaku only chuckled. "**A little visit won't hurt**," he said. Gaara pondered for awhile then he stood from his seat, leaving his paper works unfinished and scattered all over the table. "**Where are you going**?" asked Shukaku. He just replied, "Hn."

.

.

Isamu yawned as she mindlessly kicked the pillow off the bed. She slowly opened her eyes and stretched herself. After lying for more minutes in the soft mattress, she climbed out of bed and went to the bathroom. It was like she's moving like a robot. She automatically took off her clothes, threw them aside, turned on the shower and took a bath.

She was fully awake and was glad that her nanny has prepared her clothes inside the bathroom along with her towel. When she came out from the bathroom, she was all ready. She proceeded to the kitchen to prepare for lunch time.

.

.

The Kazekage came upon the big steel gate and knocked. A ninja, preferably a guard, came out. The said guy bowed as he saw the newcomer, "Good morning Kazekage-sama." Gaara nodded and he was welcomed inside.

"Where is Isamu's house?" the redhead asked as if he didn't know. "I'll be glad to guide you there, Kazekage-sama," the ninja said rather than answer his question. He just nonchalantly followed the man. Soon, he recognized the house they were walking towards at. "That's her house, Kazekage-sama," then Gaara motioned for him to leave.

.

The rice is done and the beef soup is almost ready. Isamu leaned against the sink and looked down her newly washed hands. Then, she sat on her chair, "Sigh, I guess these shorts are too short." She was wearing mini shorts and a baggy shirt that cover's her shorts, almost. Her nanny is still away for grocery and she was expecting that the woman won't be coming home until late afternoon.

.

Gaara stood on the front door and knocked twice.

.

She heard a some sort of knocking and stood up from her seat. She walked across the living room and went to the door. "Who could this be? I'm sure it's not nanny," she thought as she opened the door.

.

He was greeted by Isamu herself.

.

She nearly gasped, oh my god. "Kazekage-sama, please come in," she said as she motioned for him to get in. He walked into her abode and sat on the couch. Isamu was near to panicking. _Did I do something_? "Uhm, Gaara, what brings you here?" she asked. He crossed his arms, "I just went for a walk," he answered coolly. "Oh…," she muttered. Gaara looked at her and a huge blush crept to his face. "What the hell is she wearing…?" he thought. Isamu noticed this and looked down at her attire, "Oh my god!" She was blushing madly in embarrassment. The Kazekage saw her in just her mini shorts. For her, she was being rude. "Please excuse me for awhile!" she ran to her room and changed into something appropriate.

.

She came out, now dressed in below-the-knee pants and the same shirt she wore earlier. She saw the redhead staring at the pictures hung on the walls. Some were pictures of her. She bit her lower lip and approached him. "Gaara-kun, lunch is ready," she said softly. He nodded and followed her to the kitchen.

.

It was quite uneasy for him to have his lunch now that Isamu is eating with him in the same table. She always had a small smile in her lips that makes his heart throb loudly. It was like he's not in a proper mindset at the moment. He stared down his plate and wished that Isamu would leave for awhile so he could fix his self.

He stopped on what he's doing when he sensed her look at him. He met her gaze and saw her gentle smile that caused butterflies in his stomach. "Gaara, don't move," she murmured in a mellow voice. She reached out to the side of his lips and wiped-off a stain with a clean hanky. "There," she said while smiling. He was mesmerized on how gentle she is when she touched him. This almost made him want her hand to touch his face forever. "Th-Thank you…," he mumbled.

.

He watched her as she cleaned the table and washed the dishes. He thought of an image of a mother. Then, a thought came to his mind. How would it be like if she will be the mother of his child? Just thinking of this nearly made Gaara slap his self. _Of course that will never happen. Who would want me as their husband_? It somehow made a dull pain in his chest.

Isamu finished her work and wiped off her hands against her apron. "I'm sorry I've got you waiting. But, I'm done now," she informed. He looked at her with calm eyes and just nodded. Her hair was in a ponytail and it sways whenever she moves. She walked out of the kitchen after getting her apron off and hanging it on the wall.

"Gaara, if you have nothing to do, you can stay if you want," she said across the room. He was glad to hear it from her. "_She wants me to stay_," he thought. "Fine, I'll stay," he mumbled. "**Way to go**!" Shukaku roared. "_Shut up_, "he thought.

.

"Gaara-kun, I hope you won't get bored with me," she said as she slipped into her sandals. _No, I won't_, he thought. She went over to him and frowned slightly on his attire, he raised a brow. "Aren't you uncomfortable in that robe? The last time I wore one, I swear I can't last an hour wearing it," she said. It was truly uncomfortable; it's hot and slightly heavy. "I'll remove it," he murmured tonelessly, as usual. Gaara tried to slip his arm out but he can't. He always let Temari do it or Kankurou.

Isamu sighed, "Gaara-kun, you need help." She helped him get the annoying robe. Gaara was still blushing uncomfortably while Isamu was almost hugging him. Well, she really didn't know how to get it off. It was big and heavy, duh. Soon, they successfully put the robe aside. Isamu folded it neatly and put it on the couch.

She grinned, "There, now you look like your age." He mumbled out a small, "Arigatou." He was wearing his brown attire but without his gourd. "Let's go out. I've got something to show you," she said in an almost childish manner. Gaara followed her out to the backyard to see what she wants to show him. They came upon a small doghouse. When they peek in, Gaara saw a cat with her kittens. "They're so cute, aren't they?" she asked in a voice above whisper. He let his self smile, even for a bit. "Yes, they are," he answered.

He looked at her surprised face. "What?" he asked. "Gaara, can you do that again?" she asked. "Huh?" he said in confusion. "Smile again," she murmured. He froze, _she saw me_? "Please, smile for me, Gaara-kun," she begged yet her voice was gentle. He sighed and miraculously, he smiled, just a bit. Isamu couldn't believe her eyes; he really did know how to smile. She smiled back, "You know, you should smile more often. It suits you, Gaara-kun." She giggled, "I like it." Now, Gaara was blushing, "… R-Really?" She just hmm-ed and went back to the kittens.

.

.

.

Gaara sighed in unknown feeling, only him knows. He was almost finished with the pile of works and now evoking his day with Isamu. "**Ahem. I can smell love**…," said Shukaku in a sing-song. Gaara averted his gaze to the wall and murmured, "Shut up." Shukaku sneered at his host, "**Aww, c'mon brat. You can't hide it from me. Don't you remember Temari's words?**" "She said I just like her, that's all," he answered. "**But you said it's not just a '**_**like'**_**, it's **_**more**_** than that, remember**?" "Hn. I don't know. Just shut your trap, you're just confusing me." "**Sigh, whatever brat**."

.

"I don't know this feeling. I feel like… I feel like I needed to…," Gaara slightly frowned, "… have her." He stood up from his swivel chair and walked across the room. "This, this feeling's corrupting my mind. It's supposed to be clear, not a mess," he thought. His Kazekage robe brushed against the floor as he paced back and forth. He never imagined that he, Gaara no Subaku, is getting anxious all of a sudden. What's more startling is he's found a certain fondness in his old enemy. "This is getting out of hand," he mumbled. He decided to think….

.

.

After 2 hours and a half of careful judgment…

He came up with a decision…..

.

.

.

"I'm going to have her."


	14. It is Love!

"Good morning, Gaara," she greeted simply as she went in the door. Gaara looked at her with his same nonchalant stare and just replied, "Hn." Isamu smiled softly and put the bento box on the desk. She soon found a seat. "How's your sleep?" he suddenly asked, making her almost jump. He never, ever was the one to strike a conversation. Isamu nervously yet she successfully smiled and answered, "I-It's fine." Gaara sensed her tension and mentally slapped his self. He felt so dumb. "Hn."

Wondering what's wrong with him, Isamu asked, "How 'bout you? How's your sleep?" He looked at her for awhile before answering, "I don't sleep." She raised a brow, "Really?" she thought, "So that's why he's got dark rings around his eyes."

Then, there was the silence again. She looked down the carpeted floor then back to the redhead. Her heart almost jumped; he was staring at her! A blush formed on her surprised face. He didn't even realize that they were wide staring at each other. He found it rather… cute. "G-Gaara, u-uhm… is there something wrong?" she asked in a stuttering voice. At the sound of her voice, he immediately snapped back to reality.

For a moment, he was sort of startled. "I-No thing's wrong," he answered. Good thing her question is still stuck in his mind. "O-Oh," she looked down her feet.

"Uhm… Gaara-kun," she called out softly, "I only have 2 days." Her voice was quite sad. He clearly gets this statement and mentally sighed, _today and tomorrow_. A thought came to him. He wasn't so sure but, _this could be the chance, _he thought. "Isamu," his voice was oddly not monotone. "Tomorrow…," he felt uneasy, "Can… Can we go out tomorrow?" He let it out.

The girl was stunned. She didn't say anything. Gaara flinched inside, he knew this would happen. Rejection. That's what he'll ever get, even when he's still young. He was about to dismiss her when she suddenly smiled. "Of course, I would love to," her voice was so soft yet loud enough for him to hear that the girl of his dreams would go out with him.

.

.

It was almost midnight but not an ounce of tiredness came to him. He spent the whole day thinking about his tomorrow with Isamu. He didn't understand. He, Gaara of the Desert, is getting all excited? Never in his whole existence had he ever felt this kind of thrill, not even when he was still a murder-machine. Even if he spent the whole day daydreaming, oddly, this didn't stop him from doing his work accurately. In fact, it even made him work faster without a feel of exhaustion.

Finally, he signed the last paper and stretched his back. He laid his pen on the table and stood up from his chair.

He walked towards the door then flicked off the lights.

Tomorrow's gonna be a day…

.

.

.

She woke up with an odd feeling of happiness in her heart. She faced herself on the mirror and examined herself. She looked….happy. "I knew it," she muttered. Then she remembered what she's gonna do today. The happiness was now pounding against her chest. "Oh..," she whispered while touching her chest.

A small smile graced her lips….

"I need to prepare."

.

He can't just get enough of her. He spent the whole night thinking about her, again. And now, he's doing it over again. He thinks he's going crazy. He glanced to the clock on the wall of his room. It was already 7 am. "She must be up now."

"I need to get ready."

.

He already decided to take a whole day-off. His red hair was dripping wet. Some of the water beads were strolling down his pale and well-toned body. He turned off the shower and grabbed a towel.

After drying his self, he slipped on his clothes. Guess what he's thinking…. You're right. Isamu again. He just can't get her off of his mind. He let himself smile for the moment.

.

.

Black orbs staring back to black orbs. Her lips curved into a cute smile. "I think it's cute," she said as she looked at the cute ribbon around her hair. She used it as a headband. Her damp hair swayed with her as she paced back and forth across the room. The hem of her lacy skirt ruffled against her knees while she thought of what will be going on the so called date.

"Hmm…," she was humming a toneless tune when she heard a knock on her bedroom's door.

"Nanny," she murmured when she opened the door. She could see the big smile on the woman's face. "The Kazekage's here."

.

.

He liked the new covers of the couch. It was mint green. Then he heard some light footsteps followed by much heavier ones. When he looked up, he swore he blushed. In front of him was Isamu. A beautiful Isamu. He've never seen her so feminine before.

A blush appeared on her face but a smile was on her lips. "Gaara-kun," she said softly. He stood up and took her hand.

"Bye nanny," she waved gently as the sand twirled around them and they disappeared.

.

.

It would have been so quiet if not for Isamu. She kept on talking to Gaara about almost anything. It never made him feel alone and sad. All the time, Gaara felt wings and butterflies in his stomach, especially when their hands touch.

.

The people's eyes almost popped out of their sockets when they saw the couple. Murmurs were heard, bickering and other whisperings. "_Isn't that Gaara and Isamu?" "Aren't they bitter enemies?" "They looked so shocking together." No, they look good together!" "I never thought they could look like a real couple_." But the two were too lost in their own little world that they don't even mind them a bit.

Unconsciously, Isamu softly tangled her hands with Gaara's. This made his heart skipped a beat or two, but he firmly grasped her hand and enjoyed her warmth.

"Gaara," her voice soft like silk, "I'm hungry" then it came as a childish whine. Her cute pout almost drove him insane. He didn't waste any time and went to the nearest store to buy what she wants.

.

Gaara sweatdropped. All she ever asked for are sweets. But at the same time, he thought: "Maybe that's why she's sweet." Her smiles were tempting, and her laughter was so much more. "Gaara-kun, say ahh," she put in a choco wafer in his mouth and he gladly ate it without any say. "Nice, isn't it?" she asked in an innocent voice. "Hn."

They sat on a wooden bench in the park while eyeing the playing toddlers in the playground. He felt warmth on the side of his body and was surprised to see her leaning her head against his shoulder while wrapping her arm around his. He heard her whisper, "Thank you Gaara." "What for?" he asked as he took hold of her hand in his own. "For being so nice to me," she answered and snuggled closer to him.

He was blushing mildly and his heart was beating fast, so fast that he thought it would fall off inside. Finally, he had Isamu in his grasp, closer than he ever wished. "You were the one who've been very nice to me," he said in a voice that calmed her soul, "Thank you." She let out a soft giggle of pleasure. "Gaara-kun," she looked at his eyes, "You have very beautiful eyes." Never had he heard someone complimented his eyes; they all thought of it as eyes of a monster. Before he could say anything else, she averted her gaze to the children playing ball.

.

.

The sun has gone down and it was already late in the afternoon. The two kept on walking, hand in hand. Isamu felt so happy with him. It's not the kind of _happy_, it was the _**happy**_ kind of one. It was a special kind of happiness that she only feels with Gaara. It always makes her wonder what's happening to her when she's around him. She looked at him and smiled, he was so calm.

"Isamu," she heard him then a pair of arms pulled her into a hug. She was furiously blushing then sand covered them.

.

When she opened her eyes, they were in an unknown oasis. Her eyes widened, it was beautiful. "Wow," she gasped. The fresh water looked so inviting that she slid-off her sandals. She walked into the water and dipped her legs. Her charming smile flashed to him, "Gaara-kun, this so cool!" he couldn't help but smile.

She pulled up her skirt higher and splashed around. Her smooth thighs glistened with water. She glanced at him and smiled playfully. She ran to the shore and took his hand. "Let's play," she said. He had a confused face but let her drag him with her anyways.

Before he touched the water, she stopped. "You'll get yourself wet," she murmured and a sad expression portrayed her face. She was so lost in her own mind that she just felt a pulling. Gaara dragged her deeper to the water without caring about getting wet.

.

She was laughing and giggling and splashing happily while Gaara managed to let out some laughs. They never noticed that it was already evening. His arms were wrapped wound her waist while she was leaning against him.

"Gaara-kun, I never had so much fun in my life," she said against his chest. His arm moved around her back protectively "Me too," he murmured. Isamu looked up to him. Her eyes shimmered with the moonlight.

Gaara never felt so desperate to touch her lips with his own.

"Isamu…," his voice was filled with longing. His hand travelled to her face and held it softly. His thumb brushed lightly on her lips making her close her eyes.

"Tell me," he whispered, "Did you enjoyed today?" Her lips smiled before she answered, "Yes, so much." Her soft palm smooth across his cheek, "How about you?" Gaara smiled, "Likewise."

He pulled her face closer as he slowly leaned down and in turn she closed her eyes and let him. As they were about to touch, he stopped. This made her confused.

His warm breath tickled her lips.

"Can I?" his voice was deep but not the usual cold one.

"Yes," she almost whispered.

He smiled contentedly and his lips touched her soft ones with slight pressure. Her lips moved with his in a soft rhythm. They never felt so happy when they pulled away.

A blush was present on each other's face.

Her eyes emitted a shy spark as she looked down. He noticed this and smirked. Gaara raised her chin and placed a small kiss on her lips. She could feel her heart racing out of her ribcage when she saw him smirk_. He was so handsome_.

.

.

"Thank you Gaara," she murmured while looking at him shyly. He walked her home and now they're having an awkward silence between them. "Hn." He moved forward and reached out for her hair; he gave her a small pat on her head.

He turned around and was ready to leave when she suddenly…..

Grabbed his arm and turned him around…

And

… Kissed him.

.

She immediately spun around with a huge blush and a smile. "Goodnight Gaara," then she ran inside.

.

He smiled like a fool.

.

"I didn't even say _I love you_."


	15. Getting Close

Isamu yawned and opened her obsidian eyes to the world. She blinked multiple times and rolled on her tummy and then yawned once again; she was still sleepy. Well, it was her fault she kept up late. She spent so many hours smiling, blushing and thinking of Gaara. It was only when her eyelids can't hold it any longer did she let herself sleep.

She forced herself to crawl on her bed. She was on the edge of the mattress and she still closing her eyes. When Isamu opened her eyes, she almost gasped. On the floor was a bouquet of dessert roses. She bit her lip to keep herself from smiling. Her blush was already spreading across her cheek. She immediately stood up and got off her bed. She picked up the roses and saw a card within the green stalks. When she opened, it read:

.

_Dearest Isamu,_

_ Good morning. Did you sleep well? I hope these flowers will help you through the day and… I hope you like them. I'm looking forward in seeing you again. _

_ Gaara_

_._

Isamu smiled and hugged the flowers closed to her chest. "Gaara-kun…" she must admit it, "I love you."

.

.

She tucked a red rose on her still damp hair and jumped on her bed. Lying on her tummy, she held another rose and twirled it with her fingers. Soon, she began plucking its petals. "He loves me… He loves me not… He loves me… He loves me not…." She kept counting and chanting...until there are only very few petals left.

"He loves me…"

"He loves me not…"

"He loves me…"

"He loves me not…"

… only one petal left…

.

"He loves me…"

Her eyes widened and threw the petal-less flower up and let out a giggle. "Gaara-kun loves me!"

.

After awhile, a messenger hawk came to her bedroom thru the window. She called for the bird to settle on her arm and gently got the letter from its beak. The bird then flew away and left her wondering what's in the letter. Slowly unfolded it and read the message.

_Dearest Isamu,_

_ Good morning. I hope you slept well last night. By the way, I want to see you today in my office. I would like to talk with you._

_Gaara_

Isamu smiled and lay back to bed. She kissed the letter and threw it up the air. A slight blush showed on her face. Rolling on her belly, she rested her chin on her knuckles. All the memories of last night came flooding to her. Isamu bit her lower lip and closed her lips. She can't believe Gaara actually kissed her. The softness of his lips is still there. Then she remembered pulling his arm and kissing him before she went inside. She blushed harder. "Oh no… I… I made a complete fool out of myself!" she gasped. She then rolled to her back and sighed, "That was embarrassing…"

She then remembered what the letter said. "I think I should get ready and go there before he gets impatient," she thought.

.

.

She felt nervous. What is he going to talk about? Is it about last night? She sighed and looked down at the floor. "Ohayo, Isamu-sama," greeted some ninjas she passed by. "Ohayo!" she answered with a smile. Soon, she came upon in front of the Kage's door.

.

.

Knock. Knock. His teal eyes stared at the door. "Come in," he murmured. The shy form of Isamu greeted him. He almost stood up but he kept his self from doing so. "Hi… Gaara," she mumbled. "Take a seat," he ordered monotonously. "Arigatou," she whispered.

"I called you because," he paused when he saw that she was looking down her lap. "Isamu, are you listening?" he asked instead. "Hai," she answered, still looking down her lap. "Could you please look at me?" She shakingly looked at him and smiled nervously. This made him wonder if he had done something wrong. "Is there something wrong?" he asked. She shook her head. "Please continue," she said. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"As what I've said, I called you here because I would like to offer you a job," he said. She looked at him with a big question mark on her face. He almost sweatdropped but instead he continued. "You are going to be my personal assistant. Would you like that, Isamu?" She was still thinking of the proposal. "This job includes chores like..?" Gaara answered her question. "You will be with me at all times. As usual, you will still be making my meals, assist me in my office and," he paused for a while before continuing, "be staying with me all day." She nodded slowly. "But then, if I would be making you meals, for example lunch, I would have to be at home at 9 then go back at 12. That would be too troublesome," she said. But he already has a solution for this. "We have a kitchen in the Kazekage Tower. You won't have to go home every now and then." She pouted, "Is that so?" Then she smiled, "Then there won't be a problem!"

He was greatly pleased that she accepted the offer. He leaned on his chair slightly smiling. "About the salary, you will be paid weekly…" But Isamu wasn't listening anymore. She was already lost in her own world of fantasy. "At last! I have a work! Now I feel like a grown-up! Coool!" Gaara just stared at her. The job was just his idea.

His own idea of keeping her to himself.

.

.

His eyes were fixed at her as she moved around his office. And when he senses that she would glance his way, he would break his gaze from her and would do something else. Her presence in his office was a big question but since he is the Kazekage and he stands for his own right, the elders can't do anything. The soft clicking of tea cups, the sound of flowing water and her constant humming prevented him from being bored. He looked away from her when she was about to glance at him. "Gaara-sama, here's your tea," she announced politely. He slightly cringed at the suffix but he didn't show it in his emotionless face. He can't let her call her like that. It was as if she forgot that night. It was like she forgot that their lips met…

A warm hand touched his forehead. Gaara looked at her and blinked. He just spaced out.

"Do you have a fever, Kazekage-sama?" she asked innocently. He almost nodded but he snapped back to reality. "No," he answered while looking away, "and please stop calling me that." Isamu placed her hand on her lips, "I'm sorry, but I'm at work so-" "I command you to call me by my given name," he cut her off. "And please," he added, "do not add any suffix." She smiled. "Okay but," she paused, "can I not call you Gaara-kun?"

This request caught him off-guard. But after awhile, a very, very small smile adorned his lips.

"You may."

.

.

He watched her as she went out of the door. Gaara sighed mentally and looked out of the window in a twirl of his chair. "It should just take a few minutes," he thought. The room has been empty and silent once again.

.

The door opened and she went in holding a tray of food. "Gaara-kun, lunch is ready!" she happily said. The emotionless-faced Kazekage stared at her and then watched her as she fixed his table. He looked at the menu. It was vegetables, fish and dumplings. The rice was colored yellow with herb bits. He split the chopsticks apart. "Uhm excuse me Gaara, I'll just be going out," she said. He stared at her and shook his head. She blinked at him multiple times with a question mark popping out of her head.

His straight poker face looked at her. Then he spoke in his velvety voice, "Stay here," he looked away before continuing, "…with me." Red roses dramatically bloomed around him. Isamu stared at him. Her surrounding became pink and cherry blossoms started fluttering around. "… Uh, o-okay Gaara…" she said nervously while scratching her head. "Sit down," he ordered, the cuteness disappearing. She sweatdropped and followed him. She sat in front of him and smiled but Gaara can see that she was wondering.

"Maybe, he wanted to have someone to be with him while he eats…" she thought. She watched her use the chopsticks and started picking a dumpling. She was waiting for his reaction. It was quite thrilling and exciting to see his reaction to her cooking. Suddenly, he picked a dumpling and put it near her mouth.

Isamu blinked in surprise, "H-Huh…?" Gaara looked at her with those teal eyes. "Eat," he commanded. She knitted her brows slightly, "B-But-" "Isamu," he said in a somewhat stern voice. She gulped and hesitatingly took it in her mouth. Chewing slowly, she tried not to meet his gaze. Then she noticed him picking another one and this time, he ate it. It took her enough self-restraint not to look up and see his reaction. But a sigh of contentment was heard from him. It made her smile inside. "Gaara-kun do you like-"Another dumpling was shoved in her mouth. She blushed and ate quietly.

After being able to speak, she spoke in a calm manner, "Gaara, I should leave you for awhile." She stood up and silently excused herself. "_D-Did I do something wrong_?" he asked himself. Instinctively, he grabbed her arm before standing up. "You're not going. I remember saying this clearly, _Stay here with me_," he said. She could've said a straight no but instead, "But Kazekage-sama, I don't want to disturb you during you lunch and-"She was stopped midway when she was pulled into his chest. Her face was only centimeters from his and his arm were securing her back. "I have made a decision," he murmured, "I would spend every meal with you." He leaned down and made sure his lips are just millimeters apart from hers. "And that means _every day_."


End file.
